


The Shock Of a Lifetime.

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: When a seemingly normal mission goes badly wrong things don't look good for Jack and Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story has 10 chapters to it, all chapters have been added.

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.

 

Author Notes: This is my first fanfic, I've never really thought about writing one before, but the ideas for this story just kept nagging at me, so I put them to paper and here it is, hope you like it, enjoy. Also ( ) means it's their thoughts. ****** means a change in scene, / / means Jacob talking to Selmak. Thanks to my beta readers, my husband Adam, friends Donna & Nat, and my sisters, you've all been great thanks. 

 

Season: Set sometime just after the Divide and conquer epp, but not to long it’s before Watergate so sometime around Window of opportunity season 4. 

 

Spoilers: Don't think there are any. Very slight reference to Window of opportunity season 4 but that’s all.

* * *

Title: The shock of a lifetime. 

Author: Emmauk26 (Emma S).

Email: supernatural_fan@hotmail.co.uk.

Rating: NC-17.

 

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

 

Parts: 1/1 (But it's demanding a sequel so you never know, depends on the feedback). 

 

Summary: When a seemingly normal mission goes badly wrong things don't look good for Jack and Sam.

 

Archive: If you want it just ask and send me the link please.

 

 

Content Warnings: Bad language, non graphic reference to torture and graphic scenes of a sexual nature. 

 

 

Author Notes: This is my first fanfic, I've never really thought about writing one before, but the ideas for this story just kept nagging at me, so I put them to paper and here it is, hope you like it, enjoy. Also ( ) means it's their thoughts. ****** means a change in scene, / / means Jacob talking to Selmak. Thanks to my beta readers, my husband Adam, friends Donna & Nat, and my sisters, you've all been great thanks. 

This story has 10 chapters, all 10 have been added.

Feedback: Yes, please, please but no flames. Good feedback would make my day.

 

Season: Set sometime just after the Divide and conquer epp, but not to long it’s before Watergate so sometime around Window of opportunity season 4. 

 

Spoilers: Don't think there are any. Very slight reference to Window of opportunity season 4 but that’s all.

 

Category: Sam and Jack, Romance, Smut, Angst, Humor, Drama, a little action. 

 

Copyright © 2007 Emmauk26 also known as Emma S.

 

******************************

 

The Shock Of A Lifetime.

 

Chapter: 1. 

 

SG-1 stepped through the gate at P48799; they stood and took in their surroundings as the wormhole disengaged behind them. Colonel O'Neill let out a small sigh, 

"oh for cryin out loud",

Carter frowned, 

"sir everything OK?", 

"Oh just peachy thank you Major". 

Teal’c raised his eyebrow, 

"Colonel O'Neill is there something troubling you", 

"oh no Teal'c we’re just on yet another planet with nothing but trees and rocks in a big field, you know the usual". "Don't any of these planets ever want to try somethin new"? 

Daniel shook his head at Jack frustration coursing through him, Sam had to turn away as she tried hard not to laugh failing miserably. Daniel looked at Jack exasperated, 

"Let's just try and keep an open mind please Jack". 

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled, 

"OK Daniel, so it's open minds campers, and let's move out". 

Sam let out a small laugh shaking her head at the two of them; they were always like this every mission started out the same. 

 

They walked down the stone steps from the Stargate and decided to follow a well walked trail that they found not far from the gate steps. O'Neill took the lead followed by Daniel, Teal'c then Carter. Being sure to scout the area as they went. They'd been walking for 45 minutes. When Colonel O'Neill stopped and called out, 

"well Daniel we've been here for almost an hour now, and I'm pretty sure we've all kept an open mind", 

looking at the others nodding and grinning. When he looked at Sam she chuckled slightly, looking back at Daniel he said, 

"But I gotta say I got nothin here Danny, how about you?" 

Daniel sighed and shook his head. 

(God I hate it when Jacks right), 

Daniel let out a small grown, 

(I’ll never get to hear the last of this.) 

"I have yet to see anything of interest or of value O'Neill", 

"nothing here either sir, sorry Daniel looks like the missions a bust". 

"There's nothing here but trees and rocks like I said when we got here". 

"That statement is incorrect O'Neill", 

Jack frowned and turned to look at Teal'c, 

"what". 

"You stated that there was nothing here but trees and rocks, I am merely pointing out that you are incorrect". 

"Oh and what makes you say that Teal'c", 

"I believe that we also passed a large body of water sometime ago O'Neill". 

He replied with what could only be described as a smirk on his face, Carter and Daniel burst out laughing as O'Neill scowled at him and said, 

"Was that supposed to be a joke Teal'c?" 

Before long he too started to laugh.

"What do you say we call it a day and head back to the gate folks"? 

They all nodded in agreement, and started back towards the gate.

 

Just as the gate was in sight O'Neill breathed a sigh of relief, 

"I think that this might actually be the most boring mission we've ever been on". 

Daniel sighed and shook his head at Jack, but before he could respond their uneventful mission took on a very surprising turn.

 

"Argh!" 

Sam exclaimed, as something hit her, something sharp, within seconds Sam found it hard to breath and her vision was fading to black,

(oh my god what's happening to me?), 

"Colonel I"...... 

she murmured before dropping to her knees, Colonel O'Neill stopped and turned to look at Sam, 

"yes Carter". 

His heart started to race with fear as he saw her drop to her knees, she didn't look so good.

O'Neill ran over to her calling her name, and caught her before she hit the ground. She was gasping for breath and barely conscious, trying to keep her conscious he called out to her, 

"Carter!", 

but she didn't respond and panic started to fill him, 

"Carter! You need to tell me what happened to you" 

he said in his best command voice. 

"Jack"...... 

she whispered, all Sam could hear was the sound of Jacks voice calling to her, 

(this doesn't look good), 

were her last thoughts before she lost consciousness altogether. The way she called his name sent a cold wave of fear through Jack. 

 

"Jack is she......oh please god, she's not......dead is she". 

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, 

(please don't be dead Sam please I can't lose you), 

opening his eyes again he felt for a pulse, he breathed a small sigh of relief when he found one, it was weak but it was there. 

"No she's alive 'just'" 

"oh thank god". 

"We must return immediately, it would appear that Major Carter now requires medical attention". 

"Carter keep fighting were going to get you home. Please don't leave me Sam", 

Jack whispered, 

"you have to fight it whatever's happening to you". 

"Major Carter is indeed a strong warrior O’Neill; I believe she has the ability to win this fight". 

"Yeah well what do yea say we give her a hand with that and get her the hell out of here"? 

Just then they came under enemy fire, 

"where in the hell is that coming from". 

O’Neill shouted, 

"It is coming from the trees O'Neill, we appear to be surrounded". 

"Argh shit we don't have time for this crap, Carter doesn't have time for this crap, We need to get her back to the SGC NOW".

 

"There appears to be a great many of them O'Neill", 

"so were sitting ducks that's just great". 

"Not helpful Daniel" 

O'Neill yelled, 

"OK, Daniel you make a run for the gate and dial us up, Teal'c you cover our six I'll get Carter back to the gate". 

"As plans go Jack it's not our best", 

"yeah well it's hardly our worst either Daniel and it's all we've got right now. Were out manned and out gunned, we don't stand a chance of putting up a fight, and if we just sit here then Carters as good as dead". 

"Teal'c", 

"I agree O'Neill" 

"OK so we make a run for it".

 

"You ready to go?" 

As he spoke O'Neill felt a sharp pain followed by an increasing difficulty to breath; his vision started to fade to black, 

"oh crap"! 

He said before falling next to Carter in a heap. 

"Jack" 

Daniel shouted running over to him and checking for his pulse. He too was alive but only just. 

"Great now what", 

"we must assist Major Carter and now Colonel O'Neill back to the Stargate". 

Daniel threw his arms into the air before dropping them onto his lap again. 

"Just how are we supposed to do that Teal'c", 

Teal'c took his P-90 and started to shoot into the trees, after a few seconds Daniel followed his lead. After several minutes the enemy firing stopped, leaving Teal'c and Daniel wondering why. 

"Daniel Jackson I believe that it may be wise to get to the gate and dial home. Before they resume firing upon us, I will remain here and keep watch will you dial". 

Daniel nodded and ran to the gate. When the wormhole stabilized he sent their iris code through, before running back to Teal'c to help him get Jack and Sam to the gate. 

 

When Daniel reached Teal'c he had a very confused look on his face, 

"Daniel Jackson are you all right?", 

"Teal'c where are Jack and Sam?" 

Teal'c turned around; he raised an eyebrow in surprise, 

"I believe that they should be there Daniel Jackson I don't know why they are not". 

"Could they have maybe come round enough to move say maybe into the trees to take cover". 

"I do not believe so Daniel Jackson they were most unwell. Daniel Jackson I feel that it may be prudent to return to the SGC and get help in finding the location of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter". 

"Yeah I guess your right Teal'c", 

Daniel agreed reluctantly, 

"but we can't just leave them here Teal'c", 

Teal'c raised his hand to signal for Daniel to be silent, 

"Teal'c what is it"? 

Teal'c started to slowly back up towards the gate with his weapon raised and Daniel followed suit. 

"Daniel Jackson we should go through the gate immediately", 

Daniel frowned, 

"what why"?,

just as Daniel spoke they came under enemy fire again, 

"oh crap", 

Teal'c looked at Daniel and raised an eyebrow at him, Daniel looked at him sheepishly 

"sorry guess I’ve been hanging around Jack for to long", 

they continued to back up towards the gate opening fire as they went, when they got to the gate steps they ran up them as fast as they could and dove through the gate.

 

 

******************************

 

As they arrived back at the SGC Daniel called for them to close the iris, as they walked down the ramp they were met by General Hammond.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c, report what the hell is going on", 

Hammond frowned and looked towards the gate, 

"and where the hell are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter", 

Daniel dropped his head and looked at the floor after a few seconds he looked up, 

"General Hammond sir we don't know". 

"I think you better explain my office now".

 

****************************** 

 

"ARGH!, God my head what the hell happened", 

(think O'Neill think, ok so we were heading back to the gate when Carter. Oh my God), 

"Carter!" 

He shouted, but there was no reply 

"Carter!" 

He shouted again, but still nothing, 

(damn it what the hells going on). 

O'Neill rubbed his face and slowly opened his eyes. 

(Where the hell was he), 

he looked around trying to adjust his eyes to the surroundings. He was lying on his back on the floor in a dimly lit room, 

(what the hells going on and where the hell is Carter). 

He got up slowly and his head started to pound, 

(god what were we hit with), 

he rubbed his face again and took another look around. He could now see that he was in a large cell which seemed to be in a large room similar to an air force hanger. Sighing he rubbed a hand through his short hair, 

"Oh this can’t be good". 

Then he noticed something on the other side of the cell 

"Carter" 

he said starting to stand and make his way over to her. Kneeling down besides her he gave her a shake, 

"Carter wake up". 

"Uh what" 

she said groggily, she frowned and looked confused, 

"what happened sir?" 

"Well I think it's safe to say that we were drugged and locked up". 

"Where are we?" 

"Well as far as I can tell we seem to be in some sort of a cell". 

Sam groaned and looked up at O’Neill, he sighed, 

"yeah I know", 

"Are Daniel and Teal'c here too?", 

"No just us I think, I haven't seen any sign of them since I woke up anyway". 

"Do you think maybe they got to the gate?" 

"Yeah it's possible". 

"How are you feeling now, you gave me quite a scare back there Carter". 

"A little groggy sir but I'll be fine", 

"good", 

"how are you sir?" 

"Much the same, my head feels like we must have been to one hell of a party, only I don't remember getting an invite". 

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck trying to rub the tension out of it. 

"Do you think that you can stand?", 

"yes sir" 

"good", 

he helped her to her feet, 

"cause we need to find a way out of here".

 

 

*****************************

 

After Daniel and Teal'c had finished explaining to General Hammond he sat and thought for a moment. 

"You saw and heard nothing that could explain their disappearance"; 

"we did not General Hammond". 

Hammond sighed, 

"Very well as you were under attack before you came through the gate we can only assume that this is an act of hostel intent, I will contact the president and let him know of the situation, if he agrees", 

Daniel started to protest but Hammond raised his hand to silence him, and continued, 

"and I see no reason why he wouldn’t Dr Jackson then you will be authorized to return to the planet at 1700 hrs with SG teams 2 and 6 to conduct a full search and rescue and to do whatever is necessary to get our people back", 

"thank you General", 

Hammond nodded at Daniel, 

"get some rest your going to need it. Dismissed". 

 

******************************

 

"You know Carter! I was thinkin how about on our next mission maybe we could skip the whole getting drugged and locked up thing, and just go straight to the getting rescued part". 

Sam laughed 

"yes sir, it would save a lot of time". 

"Why do you think that they've done this sir?" 

O’Neill looked up, 

"well Carter it looks like were about to find out". 

A tall man in a Grey and black uniform walked towards them, he was accompanied by two slightly younger men who were dressed in similar clothes. 

"Hi there, I’m Colonel Jack O'Neill U.S air force, and this is Major Sam Carter, of Earth pleased to meet you, and you are?" 

The man did not answer, 

"So you come here often then", 

he continued to not answer. So Jack carried on 

"well this is our first time here, and can we just say that we love what you’ve done to the place but we feel that the decor needs some serious attention, and your service needs a little work". 

Still not answering the man calmly turned to Jack and glared at him. 

"Now I can see your upset by that but I'm sure we could find some good points if we look hard enough and maybe compromise here and there, so it's not all that bad". 

Then speaking to the other two men, he simply said 

"take the female". 

"Hey hey now come on nobody needs to be taking anyone anywhere, there's no need for all that". 

Then the two men opened the cell door and headed straight for Carter, She started to fight against the two men, but one of them pulled out a weapon that Jack thought looked a lot like a stun baton, and hit her with it hard, making her fall lifelessly into the others arms. As Jack tried to help her he found himself face to face with one of the same weapons that had just been used on Carter, 

"Don't try to be a hero Colonel you'll only get her killed". 

He voice was dark and cruel and Jack had no doubt that he would carry out his threat so he reluctantly backed off.

 

******************************


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 2. 

 

 

After a check-up in the infirmary Daniel and Teal'c headed for the locker room they decided that after a shower and a change of clothes that they would head to their quarters and try to get some rest before they returned to the planet to find Jack and Sam. 

"Hey Teal'c you want to meet up in the commissary at say about 1530 hrs for some lunch". 

"Indeed I would, I will look forward to your company Daniel Jackson", 

Daniel nodded, 

"I'll see you there then", 

sighing Daniel turned to walk to his quarters. 

"Daniel Jackson", 

Daniel paused and turned back to face Teal’c, 

"yeah", 

"I feel I must express my concerns with the amount of time we are to wait before we attempt a rescue". 

Daniel sighed, shoving his hands into his BDU pants pockets he nodded, 

"I know Teal’c I don’t like it either but General Hammond has to follow protocol. And that means that he needs to get permission from the president before we can do a full search and rescue, and that takes time". 

Teal’c sighed, 

"I am most agitated at leaving them behind", 

Daniel nodded, 

"I know what you saying Teal’c I’ve felt on edge since we got back", 

"indeed", 

Daniel winced, 

"I even snapped at Janet during my check-up" 

Daniel sighed again, 

"I just can’t shake the feeling of guilt", 

Teal’c stiffened further, 

"indeed". 

Daniel shook his head, 

"I don’t know, maybe, maybe General Hammonds right and we should try and get some rest" 

Teal’c bowed his head slightly and they both left for their quarters. 

 

****************************** 

 

Sam awoke to find that she had been tired to a chair; there was a chrome silver table to her right which had an assortment of weapons on it. The same man that ordered she be taken was now stood in front of her in the small brightly lit room. 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with us? And who are you", 

he laughed at her, 

"you are not in any position to be asking questions". 

"We want to know what you are doing here". 

"We’re explorers we find planets and explore them in the hope of finding friends and allies. We didn't mean to offend anyone and we mean you no harm, if you let us go we will leave and never come back here again". 

(God I sound like Daniel where is he when you need him) 

"I'm afraid we can't do that you see we are the Gelkis a race of people who have remained hidden from the Goa'uld for many generations. Many now believe that since you arrived through the ring of the gods that they have found us and sent you". 

"No we weren't sent by anyone". 

"Once you return to them they will come and rain down vengeance upon us". 

"No you have to believe me; you have nothing to fear we are just explorers from a planet called earth we are the Tau’ri". 

"What Goa'uld rules there", 

"earth is free from the Goa'uld". 

"Lies we have yet to meet a race other than ourselves who are free from the Goa’uld and you use the ring. You know how to work the ring of the gods". 

"Yes and if our worlds become allies we'll teach you how to use it to". 

"On what day will they come to destroy us?" 

"There are no Goa'uld coming to destroy you", 

he snarled at her, 

"this is a trick to deceive us, you will tell me what Goa'uld rules your planet". 

Carter sighed, 

"There is no Goa'uld ruling our planet we are their enemy, were at war with them". 

"That's one of the reasons we are exploring planets to find allies to fight against the Goa'uld. We can join you and become your allies against the Goa'uld". 

He scowled at her 

"You will tell us what we need to know willingly or we will have to use force". 

"I can't give you the answers you want". 

He walked over to the table to where the weapons were, Sam’s eyes went wide with fear, 

"oh god…… no please you don't have to do this I'm telling you the truth". 

"You will tell us everything we want to know". 

When Sam looked into his eyes she saw no sorrow for what he was about to do.

 

*****************************

 

Back in the cell Jack was trying desperately to find a way out, when he heard the pain filled cries of Major Carter. 

"Hey", "hey", 

Jack started to shout and kick the bars of the cell trying to get the attention of someone, anyone who would listen, but no one came. 

"Damn it" 

he yelled. There was nothing he could do. Then the cries stopped and it all went very quite, Jack's blood ran cold at the thought of what might have happened to her, moments later two men came into the room dragging Major Carter between them. They opened the cell door and threw her in. 

"What the hell did you do to her", 

Jack demanded, but there was no answer. Then they locked the door and left. 

"Major!", "Major! "Sam" are you alright", 

"yes sir" 

she answered faintly 

"I just".... 

"Sshhh rest Carter that's an order", 

she sighed 

"yes sir". 

He sat down and she leaned up against his shoulder and tried to get some sleep. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Jack stroked the top of her hair; he started to think about how much he enjoyed being this close to her. His Major, his second in command, his......Sam. Even if it was when they were being held captive on another planet, and being tortured for information they both did and didn’t have, again!

 

****************************** 

 

Daniel and Teal'c were in the commissary they collected their lunch and sat at a table at the back of the room. They had been getting ready to leave when two young Lieutenants walked in giggling; they collected their trays and sat at the table opposite Daniel and Teal'c. Just as Daniel was standing he heard one of the Lieutenants talking. 

"Have you heard about Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill", 

this got their attention and Daniel sat back down slowly and looked at Teal'c, listening to what was being said. 

"No why what's happened?" 

She asked interested, 

"well they've gone missing on their last mission". 

Looks like they might have been taken prisoner". 

"Their stranded there all alone, TOGETHER!", 

"Again really!", 

"Yes, and you can only imagine what they would be getting up to". 

"All alone on that planet together", 

the other Lieutenant gasped, 

"do you really think that they would". 

"Of course they would have you seen the way they look at each other it's so intense, and they have that whole we could die here excuse". 

They started to giggle again; Anger began to build up in Daniel at the careless comments and blatant disregard for two senior officers not to mention his friends. Who's very lives are in danger as they sat there giggling. 

"Teal'c I'm sorry but I can't just sit here and listen to people talking about my friends like this". 

"When they could be dead dying on another planet". 

"So I'm going to go and I'll meet you in the gate room with SG2 and 6 at 17oo hrs". 

"As you wish Daniel Jackson", 

Daniel gave the two Lieutenants a stern look as he left the commissary. 

 

****************************** 

 

Jack was enjoying this closeness with his second in command, 

(god they were trapped on a planet with no way of escape and here he was enjoying it.)(For god's sake Jack get a grip of yourself she’s your second in command for cryin out loud), 

but then somehow he found himself saying, 

"You know Major this does have its good points", 

Sam smiled, 

"yes sir it does". 

Just as she spoke the tall man came back into the room, followed by the same two men. He smirked, 

"Take the female" 

he ordered again, 

"oh no not again", 

Sam muttered as the two men opened the cell door and came in. This time she didn't bother to fight them, she just let them drag her out of the cell. 

"Wait!" 

O'Neill shouted 

"why take her, leave her". 

He stopped and looked at Jack, then turned to walk away 

"I'm in charge it was my idea to come here she was just following my orders, take me instead, leave her……… please!, I'll go in her place", 

he stopped for a moment, 

"very well leave her and take him". 

The two men brought her back into the cell and threw her on the floor, 

"You ok Carter"? 

"Yes sir but...." 

she muttered, they walked towards Jack with their weapons raised, 

"ok, ok there's no need to get all excited I'm going". 

He stopped to look at Sam one more time and got a blow to the back of his head. Making him cry out in pain and fall to his knees, he looked at Sam, 

"try and get some rest while I'm gone Carter, that's an order". 

"I’ll see you soon" 

"Yes sir", 

(man that hurt but it was worth it to see the relief in her face). 

Then the two men grabbed Jack and dragged him to his feet and out of the room.

 

****************************** 

 

Teal'c, Daniel, and SG teams 2 and 6 arrived in the gate room just as the seventh chevron locked into place. The wormhole erupted and then stabilized. They sent the malp through the gate to determine if it was safe for them to go through. General Hammond watched the video transmission from the malp anxiously. Daniel was standing in the gate room with Teal’c sg2 and sg6 waiting for General Hammond to give them the all clear, he was starting to get impatient when they heard General Hammond from the control room. 

"SG teams you have a go and are authorized to use any and all means necessary to bring them home, god speed and good luck". 

When they arrived back on the planet they started to secure the gate and the surrounding area. 

"Major Sanders you and the rest of SG6 remain at the gate, Dr Jackson and Teal'c you head north, SG2 we'll go south. Keep in radio contact and be aware people move out", 

ordered Colonel Anderson. 

 

******************************


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 3. 

 

Sam pushed herself up and sat with her back against the wall, 

(why did the Colonel do that, now their just going to do to him what they did to me. He should have just let them take me). 

The pain filled cries of Colonel O'Neill broke her thoughts and she shuddered at the sound and the memory. 

 

***************************** 

 

"Which Goa'uld do you serve", 

"Oh for cryin out loud can you get it through you thick head so that we can move on, please, we don't serve any Goa'uld. We would die before we served them snakeheads", 

"you will tell me eventually", 

he said as he hit him again hard. 

"ARGHH go to hell", 

Jack said through clenched teeth, 

"I can't tell you what you want to know because no Goa’uld rules our planet, and if they did I'd kill them". 

Another man entered the room and went straight to the tall man who seemed to be their leader and whispered something to him. A cruel look crossed the mans thin face as he looked back at Jack. 

"It appears that your god has sent more of your people to find you". 

Jack let out a small smile and muttered, 

"Way to go Hammond". 

As he saw the hope on Jacks face he simply laughed 

"do not feel any hope, they will never find you. We have stayed hidden for generations and are very good at concealing ourselves; you will never leave this place alive". 

The smile slowly faded from Jacks face as he walked towards him smiling cruelly. He said, 

"Now you where about to tell me everything that your god knows about us and this planet". 

Jack smirked at him, 

"bite me", 

and then he was hit again. He stared at Jack as he recovered from the blow watching his reaction, he cocked his head as he spoke, 

"perhaps we should ask the female again", 

Jack's head shot up to look at him as he continued, 

"yes, yes I think that maybe we should ask *her*". 

Jack glared at him, 

"leave her out of this she's got nothin to do with it", 

he growled. He smirked at Jack 

"perhaps? But it would certainly be fun to see what she does know, don't you think? It would take a lot to break such a strong woman, I do have to admit that, but I do have my ways". 

"There’s not a chance in hell she’ll let that happen", 

Jack snapped, 

"yes I think that she would put up quite a fierce fight don't you Colonel". 

 

Jack's eyes grew dark with anger as he glared at him, and he started to shake with rage, 

"If you touch her I *will* kill you, make no mistake about it" 

he growled. But he just laughed, 

"You care deeply about this woman don't you? But you can't protect her", 

he stopped and thought for a moment. 

"I wonder if she feels the same way about you?, are her feelings just as strong or", 

he laughed, 

"are you nothing more to her but her commanding officer", 

he frowned, 

"maybe I'll make that my first question to her, right before I brake that wonderfully strong spirit of hers"; 

the evil look returned to his eyes as he leaned in close to Jack's face, he spoke almost in a whisper, 

"I hope she does feel for you, it will make her fight so much harder and that will just serve to make it all the enjoyable when she finally succumbs, and she *will* succumb Colonel, eventually, you can count on that". 

Jack gritted his teeth at his words glaring at him, intense hatred filled his eyes, 

"if you hurt her I *will* kill you, and I’ll do it slowly, *very* slowly you can count on that" 

he promised. 

 

 

****************************** 

 

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c come in, Colonel Anderson’s voice came over the radio, do you have anything to report". 

Teal'c looked at Daniel and he shook his head, 

"we do not" 

Teal’c replied. Colonel Anderson sighed 

"very well head back to the gate we'll meet you there Anderson out". 

Teal'c and Daniel started back to the gate.

When Teal'c and Daniel arrived back at the gate SG2 were already there. 

"I think we should head back to the SGC", 

Colonel Anderson announced. When Daniel started to protest Colonel Anderson shook his head. 

"I'm sorry Dr Jackson I understand you’re concerned about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter as are we, but we've been here for six hours now there's nothing. No sign at all as to where they have been taken. Hell for all we know they could have been taken to a different planet altogether by now". 

"I’m not just going to give up on my friends Colonel" 

Daniel shouted, 

"Where not giving up but we need to report to General Hammond and rethink our approach". 

Daniel nodded and reluctantly agreed, 

"Dial us up Major", 

"yes sir, Colonel". 

 

****************************** 

 

Sam listened as the pain filled cries of Colonel O'Neil stopped, and her breath caught in her throat as she started to panic, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, causing the blood to thud in her ears. A few minutes later the two men who had taken her earlier entered dragging him between them. They opened the cell door and threw him inside then left again. 

"Colonel" 

Sam made her way over to him 

"are you alright sir". 

"Oh I've been better Carter", 

she sighed, 

"you didn't have to do that Colonel you should of just let them take me". 

He frowned, 

"What! And let you have all the fun". 

"Colonel!" 

she scolded, Jack opened his eyes and looked at her, 

"I know Major, I know. Now can you help me up please" 

"yes sir", 

"Hammond has sent reinforcements" 

he said groggily. Sam looked puzzled, 

"How do you know that sir?" 

"The tall fella was told when they had me held up down there. He reckons that there'll never find us of course but he doesn't know how stubborn us earth folk can be". 

He gave her a weak smile and she smiled back at him, but not a full one. 

"Chin up Major wont be long now".

 

****************************** 

 

"Colonel Anderson report where are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, why aren’t they with you". 

"There was no sign of them sir we searched everywhere and found no trace of them". 

Hammond sighed and nodded, 

"Very well Colonel get cleaned up and checked out debriefing in 1 hour, dismissed". 

At the briefing Colonel Anderson brought General Hammond up to speed, 

"so you see sir we need to approach this from a different angle". 

General Hammond thought for a moment then said, 

"very well what do you suggest we do". 

"General I was thinking what if we were to ask the Tok'ra if they could do a scan of the planet and see if they pick up their signals". 

Hammond thought again for a moment, 

"I'll get right onto it Dr Jackson, we'll reconvene when we know more, dismissed". 

"Thank you General", 

Daniel looked at Teal'c 

"lets just hope they agree to help us", 

"indeed Daniel Jackson".

 

****************************** 

 

The door of the hanger opened and the tall man walked towards them again, Jack held Sam close to him in anticipation. 

(I'm not going to let him take her and hurt her again; I don't care what it takes.) 

"What now we answered all you little questions, and played all your little games". 

"There really is no point in fighting this Colonel you will tell us what we want to know eventually". 

"You just don't listen do you; we don't 'have' the answers that you want. So either you let us go or you leave us the hell alone" 

O’Neill shouted. 

"Tell us what we want to know and we will make your deaths quick and painless". 

O’Neill scowled, 

"And if we don’t", 

he smiled, 

"If you don't you will die very slow and very painful deaths it's up to you". 

"Wow! What a deal", 

Jack scowled at him, 

"it really is a great deal an all but, well if it's all the same to you I think we'll stick it out", 

Jack raised his eyebrows and said, 

"thanks anyway though". 

But their captor just smirked at them and said, 

"If you’re hoping to be rescued by your friends then may I just inform you that they left". 

Jack huffed, 

"Yeah OK forgive if I don't believe you, will ya", 

he laughed, 

"they left you here to die Colonel. So you see there really is no point in dragging this on any longer. I'll leave you to make your decision Colonel". 

Jack could see from the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying they really had left and a wave of fear coursed through him. 

(There must be a way for them to find us, there's just got to be they would just give up on us……would they?). 

 

 

******************************


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 4 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 4.

 

"Unscheduled off world activation", 

rang through the SGC, spurring Daniel and Teal'c to run to the gate room. 

"Report Sergeant", 

"General Hammond sir it's Jacob Carters iris code". 

"Open the iris Sergeant let him through", 

"yes sir". 

General Hammond went down to the gate room to greet Jacob as he arrived. As he reached the gate room door he was met by Daniel and Teal'c. 

"Sir news from the Tok'ra" 

Daniel asked breathlessly, 

"yes Dr Jackson It's Jacob Carter", 

"Sam's dad really he came himself" 

"yes son".

They walked to the bottom of the ramp just as he came through the gate. Hammond smiled, 

"Jacob welcome, thanks for coming",

Jacob nodded and greeted them, 

"George, Daniel, Teal'c what's this about Sam and Jack being missing". 

"Please Jacob come to my office and I'll bring you up to speed on events". 

Jacob nodded and followed him up to his office.

 

****************************** 

 

"Sir!"

"Yes Carter", 

"I think that maybe this time our luck might have just run out". 

O'Neill sighed, 

"yeah you might be right there Carter", 

Sam huffed, 

"I can’t believe after everything we’ve been through it’s going to end like this, here", 

she waved her arms around drawing attention to their surroundings. Jack thought for a minute then said, 

"In that case Carter I have nothing to lose", 

Sam frowned, 

"sir!?" 

He turned to look at her. 

"If our luck really has run out I might as well do this", 

he leaned forward slowly and kissed her gently. Before Sam knew what had happened it was over, she didn't even get to enjoy it. 

"Sir!?" 

she said surprised, 

"Sorry Carter", 

he smiled, 

"I just didn't want to die here and never get to do that". 

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then Sam lent forward and gently touched his face. His deep brown eyes felt like they were seeing into her soul. 

"Don't be sir!" 

He laughed 

"call me Jack Sam, if our luck really has ran out this time then the last thing I want to hear before....," 

he trailed off took a breath then continued, 

"is you calling me sir, OK?" 

"Sorry sir", 

she smiled, 

"I mean....Jack". 

"Thank you Sam", 

he said giving her a weak smile. 

"I’m actually kinda glad you did it". 

Jack frowned, 

"really?" 

Sam smiled again and nodded.

 

****************************** 

 

"We can take my ship; Sam has installed Asgard beaming technology into it. We can scan the planet for their signals if they’re there we'll find them". 

"How long would it take you to get there"? 

Hammond asked, 

"At full speed if I really pushed the engines we could make it there in a few hours". 

Hammond nodded, 

"Then it's decided Dr Jackson, Teal'c be ready you leave in 15 minutes dismissed". 

"Thank you sir", 

Daniel said smiling, Hammond nodded and left.

 

****************************** 

 

Sam stared into his deep brown eyes, 

(I could get lost in those eyes, I am lost in those eyes), 

he stared back at her with an intensity that took her breath away, 

(god she's so beautiful why would a woman like her be interested in an old soldier like me). 

Sam lent in a little closer and kissed him drawing him out of his musings. His heart started to pound in his chest as he reached up to cup the back of her neck deepening the kiss, desperate to taste her and everything she offered him. They only parted when their lungs screamed for the oxygen that they so badly needed. Jack hesitated for a moment then stood up and walked away from her, causing her to frown. Sam stood and followed him taking hold of his hand and turning him towards her. They looked into each others eyes, 

"Sam are you sure that you want this because if we start it I don’t think that I could stop" 

Sam flashed him a dazzling smile, that special smile Jack lived for, the one that spreads from ear to ear and makes her eyes sparkle, 

(God I love it when she smiles like that, it lights up my whole world.) 

"Yes....Jack more than I've ever wanted anything". 

He laughed softly 

"good" 

and kissed her again more passionately this time. It was the most breathtaking and passionate kiss that she had ever had. It told her everything she needed to know, it told her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her and needed her and it was sending shivers through her body. 

 

His tongue slowly stroked across her lips urging her to open them and give him entry, when she did he groaned softly and slowly caressed her tongue with his. When he broke away she started to protest. He only smiled and started to trail red hot feather light kisses down her jaw line to her neck licking and nipping as he went. Earning him a groan of approval. She felt him smile against her skin as he made his way down to her collar bone. As he did she wrapped her arms around him, one around his waist pulling him closer to her. The other around the back of his head running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She leaned forward and slowly began to caress his ear with her tongue nibbling at it gently. She made her way back to his mouth when she found it she was rewarded when his tongue swept into the hot wet depth of her own; he stroked his tongue against hers as he drank passionately from her. He pulled her closer delighting in the feel of her firm breasts against his chest.

 

He pulled her back slightly causing her to mew in protest when their lips parted her eyes were already dark with passion and desire her lips swollen and moist from his kisses. Concentrating on slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt, placing little kisses down her body each time he did. Causing her to gasp with pleasure and arch her body towards him. He slipped her shirt down over her shoulders, he glided his hands slowly up her ribcage causing the material of her t-shirt to bunch up under her breasts, he paused when he felt the slight curve of her breasts at his finger tips he could feel he heart racing at his touch she whimpered slightly and he answered her silent plea gently lifting her tight black t-shirt upwards over her firm breasts and off, he pulled her close and began to kiss her again softly. He started to caress her breasts through her lacy bra and she moaned slightly. He reached around her back with shaky hands to undo the clasp of her far from military style black lacy bra, slowly slipping it off letting it fall to the floor. He pulled back to look at her and his breath caught in his throat, 

"wow your so incredible Sam", 

he said voice his shaky. Her cheeks flushed red and he smiled at her, cupping his hand around her neck he pulled her into a passionate and erotic kiss. Sam eagerly started to undo the buttons on his shirt then slipping it off letting it fall to the ground. 

 

She turned her attention to the bottom of his t-shirt, stroking his back gently with the tips of her fingers she felt every firm defined muscle in his back as she pulled his t-shirt up revealing more and more of his firm and well toned body. They broke apart only for her to discard of the t-shirt altogether; Sam admired his firm well shaped body, trailing her fingers down his chest to his washboard stomach. Before pressing herself against him, the feel of his naked chest against hers sent a wave of heat and pleasure coursing through her. As he held her he could feel her firm naked breasts against his naked flesh her soft nipples were now firm and tort with arousal. He pulled her closer to him and returned them to their passionate embrace. His kiss was so intoxicating and Sam could feel the pleasure they gave her spreading through her body making her shake all over and her legs buckled beneath her. But he held her tightly to him with his strong arms wrapped around her body. She felt lightheaded and her mind was filled with a passion induced haze. 

(Oh my god this feels so good, I want him so much).

 

 

The haze was only to be broken momentarily when Jack's mouth started to move back down her neck, past her collar bone, and across her chest to her breast. Making her gasp and throw her head back in pleasure, as he gently took her tort nipple into his hot wet mouth he sucked it hard pulling it deeper and deeper into his waiting and wanting mouth then he licked at it teasingly flicking his tongue across her hard wet nipple. Jack looked up at her, he grinned and raised his eyebrows, 

"So you like that do you" 

she looked down at him with passion filled eyes and ran her hand through his short hair grasping at it tightly holding him to her breast as he returned to continue his sweet torture on her other breast repeating his actions. 

"OH JACK", 

she cried out as the intense pleasure of his touch overwhelmed her, he slowly trailed soft kisses down her stomach stopping at the top of her pants. Leaving a trail of fire all the way. 

(Oh wow, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle). 

He undid her pants slowly watching every expression on her face. As he pulled them down to her ankles. Then he removed her boots and discarded of her pants altogether. He ran his fingers up her legs to her tender thighs moving back up her body slowly taking in every curve by sight and touch of her well toned feminine body. When he reached her mouth to kiss her again he found it hot, wet and wanting, as he held her close she could feel the strength his arousal against her abdomen. 

 

He thrust against her gently; she reached around him placing her hands on his ass pulling him to her she ground her hips into him. Causing him to shiver with pleasure, she smiled at him, 

"oh you like that do you, 'sir'" 

she raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, he laughed gently 

"oh very much so 'major'". 

She whispered softly into his ear as she licked at it and placed soft kisses on it, 

"Good because I'm getting *very* wet and its just for you Jack", 

the use of his name twined with this new information made him tremble with excitement, 

"oh god Sam are you trying to kill me"; 

He muttered as he slid down her body kissing her as he went, to remove her panties which were now apparently very wet from the erotic juices flowing from her body just for him. 

 

He ran his fingers along the top of her panties before tucking them under the lacey fabric slowly pulling them down and off as he did he tried hard not to give in to the lure of the hidden treasure that was awaiting him, 

(take it slow Jack, nice and slow) 

sparing only a glance towards it he made his way back up her body, he groaned as he saw the moisture that had collected on the soft curls revealing to him just how much she really did want him. He smiled to himself, 

(god Jack your one lucky son bitch you know that) 

he stood there looking at her in all her elegant beauty yes she’s a soldier, she’s his second in command, the best he’s ever had but she’s also the most beautiful, sexy woman that he’d ever seen and she wanted him. Breaking his thoughts she reached out and started to undo his pants pulling them down to his feet then removing his boots. She pulled his pants off the rest of the way, as she stood she slowly ran her hands up his legs gently clawing him as she did, teasingly brushing her hand against his throbbing erection, retuning to lay soft kisses over his firm stomach and up to his chest, Before slowly making her way back down licking and biting gently as she went. 

 

Until she reached the top of his boxers, stroking her hands over his chest and down over his stomach, she stopped at the top of his boxers and looked up to him, smiling provocatively at him and biting her lower lip before removing them. Standing she pressed herself against him wrapping her arms around him she kissed him passionately as they kissed his hands roamed over her body caressing every inch of it, she could feel his growing arousal against her and broke away from his kiss to whisper in his ear, 

"make love to me Jack", 

then coming back to look at him with a seductive look in her eyes she said, 

"right now". 

His eyes flashed even hotter with desire and he gulped, 

"Oh God", 

he gave a small laugh, 

"Yes ma’am"; 

not needing much encouragement he pulled her tighter into his embrace their body's throbbing and pulsing with need. He kissed her as he scooped her up into his arms before he lowered her gently to the floor. Reaching around him she grabbed hold of his ass pulling him towards her and spurring him on. Bringing one hand up to stoke her face he pulled away slightly and looked at her with a huge grin on his face. 

"I love you Sam I always have", 

she smiled back, 

"I love you to Jack". 

"Ever since we met and I challenged you to an arm wrestle". 

Laughing he lent down kissing her tenderly, their kisses soon becoming erotic with the knowledge of what was about to happen. 

"I want to be inside you Sam, right now,", 

she whispered into his ear, 

"take me Jack, please", 

positioning himself over her he slowly thrust into her, she gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure as he entered her stretching and filling her body. He stopped for a moment to revel in the pleasure of being inside the woman he loved, and to allow her a moment to adjust to him. 

"Easy baby!" 

He smiled, 

"you OK", 

"I'm fine Jack", 

his breath was hot against her cheek, 

"Sam open your eyes look at me, after a second of trying to compose herself she opened her eyes and stared at the man she loved. 

 

He smiled and kissed her as he started to thrust in and out of her, he gripped her hip with his left hand, keeping her close to him; thrusting into her slowly at first then with each thrust he went faster, harder and deeper, and she matched him thrust for thrust. Until they were both breathing erratically, when Sam's breathing was coming in short sharp gasps Jack knew that she was getting close. He lent down and whispered in her ear, 

"oh Sam, cum for me, cum hard baby, I want to feel you throbbing around me" 

she groaned and writhed against him arching her back off the floor. Pleasure and heat coursing through her. He thrust into her harder and deeper; her cry of pleasure was muffled by his mouth on hers, his tongue caressing hers. She wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer and deeper into her. Her arms around his back, Jack broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck kissing and nipping at the sensitive soft smooth skin there.

 

"OHHHH....PLEEEEASE...." 

she groaned, her eyes widened as she gasped softly, he thrust harder again she matched his rhythm and he felt her tighten harder around him, her back arching into him and her head thrown back, in pleasure. Sam squeezed hard wanting to bring Jack with her as she tumbled of the edge and lost control of herself, she cried out in ecstasy as pleasure over took her, 

"OH......GOD......JAAAACK" 

she cried out not caring if anyone could hear her cry’s of pleasure causing Jack to groan into her neck, 

"I got you babe". 

He ground into her and she held him close, he shuddered as he released his hot seed deep into her hot throbbing body, 

"ohhhh Saaam", 

calling her name as he did. Jack lay on Sam holding her breathing hard and gasping for breath as their bodies throbbed in the aftermath they lay there resting from the intensity of their orgasms, as he lay on Sam he kissed her gently on her neck, then turned to kiss her soft lips tenderly. Sam stroked her fingers up and down his slick back, smiling at him. He caressed her cheek, smiling back at her, 

"that was so amazing; I've been wanting to do that for a very long time Sam". 

"I've been hoping you would do that to me for a very long time Jack. I'm glad you finally got around to it", 

"me to", 

"It was well worth the wait", 

he laughed and kissed her softly. 

 

******************************


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 5.

 

Jacob, Daniel, and Teal'c arrived on P57,629 where Jacob had left the ship. 

"So where you parked", 

"just over that hill Daniel", 

"OK lead the way". 

After a while of flying Daniel walked over to stand behind Jacob, 

"so what's the plan?", 

"When we are near the planet I will drop us out of hyperspace , then Teal'c , if you can start scanning the planet for O'Neill and Sam's signals. All being well we should be able to just beam them out of there. Daniel you'll have to be my lookout. As soon as we have them I'll take us back into hyperspace and get us out of here". 

"OK, we should be arriving at the planet in ten minutes; I'll keep the ship cloaked". 

"OK, we are dropping out of hyperspace....Now."

 

******************************

 

Jack lay holding Sam in his arms with a look of contentment on his face, pushing their current situation aside he couldn’t believe how happy he was. 

(Well if this really is it then at least I’ll die the happiest man in the galaxy).

Sam sighed, 

"I guess we better get dressed", 

"huh, oh yeah I guess your right", 

he said a little disappointed. He looked at her, 

"Sam", 

he paused for a moment, 

"you know how much I love you right"?, 

she turned to look at him smiling, 

"it wasn't just about sex, I wanted to show you just how much", 

"yeah I do", 

"and I hope you know I feel the same way about you", 

he gave her one of those Jack O'Neill smiles that makes her melt, 

"I love you so much" 

She said leaning in to kiss him again. She giggled, 

"what" 

he protested, she raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, 

"I hope that’s just your side arm ‘sir’ coz we really had better get dressed Jack". 

He started to grin 

"yeah I guess so I was just enjoying this" 

he leaned down and kissed her again. 

"Yeah I know me to, but we can’t stay like this forever". 

She sighed, Sam got up and started to get dressed, 

"come on then she teased", 

"Yeah I will, in a minute, I'm just enjoying the view", 

he said mischievously. Sam shook her head and laughed throwing him his clothes, 

"come on Jack", 

Jack sighed excepting defeat and started to get dressed.

 

They had just finished getting dressed, when their captor came in. Jack chuckled, 

"what?" 

Sam asked looking up then she saw him. 

"How's that for timing", 

Jack said quietly, Sam looked over to him a smirked. 

"Have you had a chance to think about what I said"? 

Jack looked over at Sam, and she gave him a weak smile and shrugged, 

"yeah we have". 

"What is your answer"? 

Jack took a deep breath and looked down at the floor.

 

 

****************************** 

 

"Jacob Carter I appear to have located Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill". 

"Great job, lock onto their singles Teal'c and get them the hell outta their now. Daniel get ready we should have Sam and Jack any second now".

 

****************************** 

 

"You know I've never really been big on the whole let's make things easy for the bad gays stuff, and as neither one of us have the answers you want to hear", 

he winced at what he was about to say looking over to Sam he said, 

"I guess we'll be taking the hard way". 

Their captor thought for a moment before saying, 

"very well, leaning towards Jack he smiled cruelly and whispered 

"I’m going to enjoy this". 

With his eyes on Jack watching his reaction he gave the men their orders, 

"take her". 

Jack looked at Sam with fear in his eyes and she looked back at him her eyes reflecting his, they showed the same amount of fear as the two men entered the cell and grabbed hold of her, as they dragged her across the cell towards the cell door she started to resist them, they weren’t going to take her without a bloody good fight on their hands. 

"NO! Take me", 

Jack shouted panic and fear evident in his voice. He looked at O'Neill and laughed, 

"Your attempts to protect her will not work, her fiat is the same as your own". 

Jack grimaced 

"yeah well maybe but at least it’ll buy her some more time"; 

Jack glanced at Sam and winced at the pleading look in her eyes. 

"Jack no you don't have to do this, please...., don’t, I'll be....ok", 

she said sparing a quick glance at their captor, before turning back to meet his gaze and those deep brown eyes that were filled with fear and pain. He walked forward slowly, one of the men raised his weapon quickly but Jack didn't let that stop him. 

 

He reached up and softly stroked her face before cupping it in his hand and she leaned into his touch. Looking deep into her eyes he said, 

"I'm going your staying here", 

"Jack no please". 

He smiled then said softly 

"that's an order Major, please follow it". 

She winced and reluctantly nodded her head slowly. 

"Yes sir" 

she whispered. He smiled keeping her gaze, 

"thank you Sam". 

One of the men who stood holding Sam looked up and awaited his orders, after a moment they came, 

"take him" 

Jack let his hand drop from Sam's face to his side slowly, still starring into her deep blue eyes that showed as much fear and pain as he felt, he smiled weakly, 

"it’s ok Sam". 

One of the men started to push him towards the cell door and he reluctantly started to move. He glanced at their captor and saw an evil smile cross his lips. 

"So I see she does feel for you, and you feel for her how touching". 

Jack sighed and looked at the looked at the floor, as he did he heard him give an order to one of the men, 

"you, shoot her", 

Jack’s head jerked up and he looked at him in disbelief, as he heard the shot he spun around to see Sam's eyes were wide with pain and shock, Jack looked at the man who shot her he was holding one of their own guns, she’d been shot with one of their own weapons, he looked back at Sam who had her hands held to her chest, she moved her hands away as she looked down at her chest to the pool of blood that was forming on her shirt, she looked up at Jack fear and sorrow in her eyes, 

"Jack", 

she called to him just above a whisper before her eyes closed and she started to fall to the floor. Just then they were bathed in a familiar white light and they were gone.

 

******************************


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

****************************** 

 

Capter: 6.

 

"Jacob we got them go", 

as soon as they were beamed on board Jack ran towards Sam and caught her before she fell. 

"Sam", "Sam, It's ok, your going to be ok. I’ve got you", 

Jack held her in his arms, as Daniel came running over, 

"Jack what the hell happened to Sam" 

he asked panicked, but Jack didn't answer him, 

"JACK what happened to Sam". 

Daniel shouted, this got Jacobs attention causing him to turn around, 

"Daniel what's going on, what's up with Sam, is she ok"? 

He asked franticly, 

"Err" 

Daniel looked over to Jacob with worry and confusion, 

"I don't know, I can’t get any answer out of Jack", 

Jacobs’s heart sank 

"Teal'c take over I need to see if Sam's ok". 

Teal'c nodded and took control of the ship, 

"Sam", "Sam", 

Jack looked down at Sam, who was lying in his arms drifting in and out of consciousness, 

"SAM"!, 

Jack called, as he shook her gently, 

"please Sam stay with me baby, oh god, please I can’t loose you" 

"mmmmm...J...Ja...Jack" 

Sam called weakly, 

"I'm here Sam, your safe now, were going home" 

Jack answered eagerly, Daniel and Jacob looked at each other then back at Jack and Sam, it hadn't gone unnoticed by them that they were using their first names, Daniel frowned when he heard Jack ask Sam to stay with ‘him’ not with ‘us’, he glanced at Jacob, 

(I wonder if he heard that), 

than there was the small fact of how they seemed to be very comfortable in each others arms. Jacob was just about to bring this up when he stopped, 

/not now Jacob/, 

/yeah maybe your right selmak/. 

He decided to ask later, all that mattered now was Sam; he looked at Jack, 

"Jack what the hell happened to her"? 

Jack looked up at Jacob, tears were brimming in his eyes and threatening to fall and the fear on his face told Daniel and Jacob that it wasn't good. Jack is a military man through and through and he never lets his feelings get the better of him, but at this moment in time they saw he looked unable to keep them under control and this scared Jacob more then he wanted to admit. 

 

"Jack"? 

Jacob shouted, Daniel looked down at Sam, 

"Err Jacob I think you should see this", 

"just a minute Daniel, I’m waiting for Jack to answer me and tell me what the hell happened to my daughter", 

"Jacob I really think you should look this", 

when Daniel spoke his voice was shaky. The fear in his voice caused Jacob to look to where Daniel was pointing, there was a large pool of blood under Sam that was getting bigger, he looked back at Jack fear and shock evident on his face, 

"Jack wha……" 

Jacob started but he couldn’t finish fear causing the words to stick in his throat. Jack looked down at Sam and they both followed his gaze he moved his hand from her chest to reveal a lot of blood surrounding a bullet hole on her shirt. As more blood started to pool from where Jack’s hand had been, he replaced his hand and pressed down firmly, as Sam cried out in pain he winced as if he had felt the pain himself. 

 

"They shot her" 

he mumbled, 

"The bastards shot her in front of me with one of our own guns Jacob". 

"Oh my god" 

Jacob cried in disbelief, 

"Jacob do you have the healing device on board" 

Daniel asked urgently but got no response, 

"Jacob", 

Daniel yelled, snapping out of his trance he replied, 

"I don’t know Daniel" 

he frowned, 

"maybe" 

Daniel softened his voice, 

"well she wont make it back to the SGC" 

"I know Daniel, I know", 

Jacob shouted as he ran to where he hoped the healing device would be. After several minutes that felt like they last a life time Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he found it, 

"oh thank god" 

he murmured, he ran back to where Jack was cradling Sam in his arms as she bled to death. Sam started to shake in Jack’s arms and he started to panic, 

"Sam, Sam what’s wrong"? 

He called pulling her closer to him, 

"I’m cold Jack, I’m so cold", 

Jack looked up to Daniel, 

"it must be the blood loss Jack", 

Jack nodded in understanding; 

"do we have any blankets on board"? 

"yes we do" 

Daniel turned around picked up a blanket and helped Jack put it over Sam, 

"its ok Sam, you’ll warm up soon, just stay with me and keep fighting ok" 

Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Jack 

(she looks so tired and weak) 

Jack saw fear and pain flash across Sam’s face, he body tensed with the pain, when she relaxed again she coughed, as she did blood filled her mouth then trickled down her cheek, she winced in pain again then looked back up at Jack, 

"I’m sorry Jack, I think this might be one I’m going to win" 

she whispered. Daniel saw more fear in Jack’s eyes at that moment than he ever thought possible, Jack shook his head, 

"no Sam, NO", 

Jack said in disbelief. 

"Sam baby, open your eyes, look at me", 

Sam opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, 

"please, please Sam stay with me, I need you, you have to fight" 

he begged, 

"I’m so tired Jack" 

she murmured, Jack squeezed his eyes closed then opened them again looking at her, as he did a single tear fell down his cheek, seeing this caused Daniels blood to run cold, he’d never seen Jack like this before, 

"I know sweetheart, I know" 

he said as he stroked his fingers down her cheek, she leaned into his touch slightly taking what comfort from it she could, he kissed her forehead lightly, then started to stroke her hair and continued, 

"but you just have to fight for a little longer ok, when we get home you can sleep, I promise" 

as he spoke his voice cracked unable to hide the pain in it. 

 

"I have it", 

Jacob called as he entered the room, he frowned looking at the scene playing out in front of him, 

"what’s going on" 

he asked but no one answered him, Sam looked at Jack weakly her face contorted and she winced and groaned, 

"I’m sorry Jack" 

she murmured, she gasped in pain and her eyes were wide with fear, her whole body stiffened then went limp, 

"Sam"? 

Jack called desperately shaking her gently but she didn’t respond, Jack sat there holding her close to him staring at in her in despair and disbelief, 

"no Sam, no please", 

Daniel looked from Jack at Jacob who didn’t look much better before he crouched down and felt for a pulse, after a few seconds his head drop down and he sighed Jacob’s breath caught in his throat, his whole body tensed in preparation for what Daniel was about to say, he looked up at Jacob and smiled, 

"she’s still alive Jacob but I don’t know how much longer she can survive with this much blood loss, we need the healing device if she’s going to stand a chance, if we don’t have that then……" 

he let his words trail off, Jacob looked down at his hands and looked back up in shock suddenly remembering, 

"I have it" 

Jacob cried, snapping out of the trance that he had fallen into at the possible loss of his daughter, remembering that he held the means to save her. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Jacob knelt down and started to heal Sam's wounds, 

"this is going to take sometime she’s lost a lot of blood and there’s a lot of damage to fix we’ll know in a few minutes if were to late" 

Jack held her close to him, after a few minutes Jacob looked up at him, he smiled weakly 

"she’s going to be alright, when I’ve done Sam your next Jack", 

Jack just nodded in response not trusting his voice enough to speak and not releasing his grip on Sam.

 

*******************************

 

Unscheduled off world activation, rang through the SGC, 

"Sergeant report", 

"It’s SG-1's iris code sir", 

"very well open the iris", 

"yes sir". 

General Hammond left the control room and headed down to the gate room to greet Jacob and hopefully the full team of SG-1. General Hammond smiled as they came through the gate, 

"welcome back Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter", 

he nodded to each of them, 

"good to be back general" 

O’Neill said, 

"thank you sir" 

Carter added. 

"George I had to use the healing device on several pretty bad wounds on both Sam and Colonel O'Neill".

General Hammond looked back at O'Neill and Carter and saw their blood stained BDU's, and the hole in Carters shirt that was clearly made by a bullet. 

"We got lucky George it was touch and go there for a while, if I hadn't had the healing device with me Sam would be......", 

he trailed off not finishing his sentence. Jack reached out and squeezed Sam’s hand and she squeezed back just as tightly, she turned her head slightly to look at Jack and found him watching her with worried eyes she smiled weakly at him and he smiled back, and gave her hand another squeeze unwilling to let it go. No one witnessed this little exchange between them. General Hammond nodded in understanding, 

"I see Jacob, Colonel, Major, report to the infirmary debriefing in 2hrs, SG-1 dismissed"

"yes sir". 

Sam and Jack walked to the infirmary hand in hand enjoying the comfort that it gave them. If anyone saw the contact between them they decided to ignore it because they walked to the infirmary unchallenged and unquestioned about it.

 

****************************** 

 

"So doc we fit to go"?, 

"yes Colonel as far as I can tell any physical damage done to you and Major Carter appears to have been completely healed by the healing device". 

"Great doc thanks", 

"but major you lost a lot of blood you’ll probably feel quite tired and weak for a while so just take it easy for a bit ok", 

"no problem doc, I’ll make sure she gets some rest", 

"if you feel like it’s getting worse or if it doesn’t feel like it’s getting any better come see me straight away ok Sam", 

Sam nodded in agreement, before leaving the infirmary. As they left Jack grasped Sam’s hand and headed to the locker room Sam smiled at the comfort such a small gesture brought her. Once in the locker room O'Neill let go of her hand turned and locked the door. Sam spun round in surprise 

"sir"? 

"Carter we need to talk", 

Sam dropped her gaze to the floor, 

"yes sir" 

(oh god it must be about what happened on the planet before we were rescued he regrets what happened), 

"it's about what happened when we were captured" 

O’Neill began, 

(I knew it he just wants to forget it ever happened he only did it coz he thought we were going to die there), 

Sam cut him off saying, 

"I know sir, it's ok we can just forget it ever happened". 

Sam looked up at her CO, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she could barely stop them. She knew that they were on the verge of falling. 

"I know it only happened because she paused for a second then continued because we thought we were going to die there". 

 

He frowned slightly, and hurt filled his deep brown eyes, before he said softly, 

"I was going to say that I don't regret what happened, and I'll never forget it. But if you want to forget it and pretend it never happened then I understand". 

Sam smiled at him and it was one of her big ones the one that stretches from ear to ear and makes her eyes sparkle and she shook her head, 

(wow she's so dam beautiful). 

He took a deep breath, 

"Sam there was a minute there that I thought I might loose you and that fills me with more fear then facing a battalion of Jaffa", 

he closed his eyes and took another deep breath before he opened them and continued, 

"Sam you were loosing so much blood that", 

Sam smiled and cut him off, 

"I'm ok", 

she said tenderly, Jack smiled and continued, 

"I want you, hell I *need* to be with you and I'll wait If I have to for as long as I need to", 

he paused, 

"for as long as you need me to I don’t want to mess up you career. I'll take you how ever I can get you. I'd like it to be as your lover. But I accept if right now it's just as your CO and as your friend". 

Sam walked towards Jack, 

"I want you to sir"! 

She lent forward and brushed her lips against his before kissing him gently. 

 

"But I think that we should take it slowly and be discreet about this for now, we need to think about what this means for the team, and how it will affect everyone not just us were the flag ship unit and people depend on us. I want us to be together but I also don't want us to loose what we both have here at the SGC" 

Jack smiled at her, and took her into a passionate embrace. 

"We will find a way to be together and be here I promise" 

Sam smiled 

"without hiding how we feel about each other, or doing this in secret I can’t see how we can, and I don’t want to lie to everyone", 

"but we can’t keep on lying to ourselves either Sam", 

"it's going to be a lot for people to take in sir, it will be a pretty big shock". 

Jack smiled, 

"ok I get it, so I’m not allowed to just walk up to you in the gate room take you in my arms and dip you down slowly before kissing you passionately in front of General Hammond? We take it slow and be discrete, I can do that", 

he said smirking, 

"and don't you think under the circumstances you should be calling me Jack not sir". 

He said grinning at her. Sam just laughed, 

"When it's just us or were off base with Daniel and Teal'c I will, of course its sir when were on base, and we can’t err *do* anything on base" 

she said raising her eyebrows at him. Jack fined innocents and frowned, 

"like what"? 

Sam scowled playfully at him, and Jack smiled, 

"ohhhh you mean like this", 

and he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart Sam giggled and said 

"yes exactly like that", 

Jack smiled, 

"I wouldn’t dream of it major". 

 

******************************


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 7 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 7.

 

At the debriefing SG-1 and Jacob brought General Hammond and Dr Frasier up to speed on the mission. 

"General in light of the events I think that it would be best if SG-1 had some downtime sir, I think that they would benefit from being out of any stressful environments for a while. There physical wounds maybe healed but it's going to take a while for the emotional ones to heal". 

"Very well Dr How long do you suggest"; 

"well given the amount of blood loss Major Carter suffered", 

she paused and Jack took that moment to look at Sam she seemed to tense at Janet’s words so Jack reached out and gave her arm a light squeeze earning him a small smile which he returned. Then after some thought Janet continued, 

"I would say a total of 6 weeks. With 3 weeks off the base, then 3 weeks on base of only light duties when they return. At which time I'll be able to monitor and asses them to make sure that they don't have any delayed emotional complications, Then all being well I'll be happy for them to return to active duty after that". 

Hammond nodded, 

"Very well SG-1 you heard the Dr your on downtime for the next few weeks, dismissed", 

"yes sir" 

they all answered in unison. Then they all stood to leave the briefing room. Jacob announced that he had to return to the Tok’ra base but that he would be back to check on Sam as soon as he could. They all thanked Jacob for his help and said that thy hope to see him soon. Then Jacob hugged Sam 

"take care kiddio I’ll see you soon", 

"bye dad you to and thanks", 

he smiled and started to leave on his way out he called, 

"take care of her Jack", 

Jack smiled and looked at Sam 

"always Jacob". 

As he left the room Jacob heard a voice from within

/"of course he’ll look after her, he loves her you know Jacob"/, 

Jacob smiled inwardly, 

/"yeah I know he does selmak, I know"/

 

"Well as we all appear to have some time to kill what do you all say to a BBQ at my place tomorrow", 

Jack said cheerily, they all smiled and nodded their agreement then headed out of the room when they had said good night to Teal’c they made their way towards the lift. Once on the surface they all said their good nights and headed on home. 

 

****************************** 

 

Sam was the first to arrive at Jack's house, 

"hey Sam come in, you want a drink?", 

"sure ok" 

"you want beer, wine, coke, juice, water"? 

"Err wine please sir", 

"red or white"? 

"White please". 

"Here ya go" 

"thank you sir" 

she said as she took the glass, Jack smiled and shook his head, 

"and Sam its Jack please, you promised remember". 

Sam looked a little embarrassed and nodded, 

"Sorry Jack its just habit". 

"Is Daniel picking Teal'c up"? 

He asked, 

"Yeah they should be here soon". 

"So how've you bin"? 

"ok I guess you"? 

"Not bad". 

Jack stood there with a grin that spread from ear to ear. 

"What"? 

Sam asked, 

"you look good today Sam", 

Sam felt herself blush at the compliment, 

"thank you", 

she said with a big smile. 

"You look pretty good yourself Jack". 

He walked over to her and bringing his hand up to her face caressed her cheek softly as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch he brushed his lips against hers, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face and it made he whole body tingle with excitement, 

(oh wow I can’t believe it just feeling him near me is turning me on) 

he smiled placing his hand on the small of her back and one on her waist he pulled her to him and kissed her gently. 

"I missed you", 

Sam licked her lips as if to taste any remainder of him left on her skin. She opened her eyes and their gaze locked, 

"I missed you to Jack". 

(God if she only knew what it does to me when she calls me Jack). 

They heard a knock at the door, Jack sighed deeply looking at her. 

 

"I guess I better get that", 

she nodded and smiled slightly, 

"ok" 

but Jack could see the same look of disappointment in her eyes that he felt, a cheeky grin crossed his face 

"or we could just ignore it"? 

her eyes twinkled at his suggestion and she smiled, 

Knock, knock, ring, ring, 

"hello Jack its Daniel and Teal’c are you there" 

Daniel called, Jack groaned, 

"Guess that’s out" 

he leaned forward and kissed her one more time before he walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Daniel, Teal'c, hey" 

Jack greeted his two friends, 

"hey Jack", 

"how’s it goin guys"? 

"good Jack, you"?, 

Jack looked at Sam and smiled, 

"I'm good Danny boy, I'm real good", 

"I too am very well O'Neill thank you" 

Teal'c said as he entered the house, as they walked into the living room they saw Sam 

"hey Sam you been here long"? 

Sam shook her head 

"no not really Daniel" 

"hey Teal’c" 

"Major Carter are you feeling well"? 

Sam smiled again, 

"I’m fine thank you Teal’c". 

They spent the day relaxing on the decking of Jacks cabin. 

"Well it's getting late I'd better be going", 

Daniel stood to leave, 

"you want me to take you home Teal'c"? 

"Thank you Daniel Jackson that would be most appreciated". 

"I gonna make tracks to", 

Jack looked at her a little disappointed, and she returned the look, 

"I have plans with Cassie tomorrow"; 

"she wants to take me shopping and I could do with getting some rest I’m beat". 

He nodded in understanding, 

"were on down time for the next two weeks let's so do this again next week and maybe the week after" 

Jack said 

"say Thursday". 

They all nodded and said their good nights and set off home.

 

****************************** 

 

When Thursday came they all met up at Jacks place again, Sam was the last to get there, she was fifteen minutes late when jack started to get a little worried, 

"have any of you seen Sam today", 

he said in a concerned tone, Daniel frowned, 

"no why Jack", 

Jack looked at his watch, 

"coz she’s fifteen minutes late Danny and she’s never late". 

"Well I know it’s a little out of character for her but everyone’s allowed to be late at least once Jack", 

Jack frowned 

"yeah I guess", 

"I’m sure its nothing to worry about Jack try to relax she’ll be here soon" 

"maybe I’ll just give her a call" 

Daniel smiled and shook his head as Jack walked over to the phone and dialed Sam’s number. He let it ring till the answering machine kicked in but he didn’t leave a message, 

"there’s no answer" 

"see I told you, she’s probably on her way here" 

Jack sat down and tried to relax but couldn’t then he heard the sound of Sam’s bike outside, he looked at his watch thirty minutes late, leaping up from his chair he ran to the door flinging it open just as she reached it. 

"Sam are you ok"? 

He asked panicked, She winced a little embarrassed at being so late, 

"I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you", 

Jack smiled 

"its ok, as long as your alright, what happened?" 

she winced again, 

"I fell asleep", 

"you what? Really?", 

"yeah I’m sorry Jack, I’ve just been so tired lately" 

"you want me to call the doc"? 

 

"No I feel fine now thanks, and she did say it might happen", 

"ok if your sure", 

"yeah I am", 

Jack smiled, 

"we better get back inside, I left Daniel with the BBQ and I don’t want him to burn the steaks", 

Jack stopped as he took in what Sam was wearing and swallowed hard, "holy cow Sam, are you trying to kill me"? 

she was wearing her black leather pants and jacket with a tight blue t-shirt, every part of her outfit clung to every curve of her body, 

"I thought it would be quicker if I came on my bike with being late", 

Jack smiled mischievously and glanced around, seeing that they were alone he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her he leaned in and kissed her lovingly, 

"I want you so much Sam" 

he groaned and looked her up and down, 

"and that outfit isn’t helping matters" 

Sam kissed him again tenderly, 

"down boy" 

Sam giggled, 

"hadn’t we better go rescue your steaks" 

Jack groaned and sighed, 

"yeah I guess", 

he released his hold on her reluctantly and they walked inside and through Jack’s living room to the deck where Daniel and Teal’c were stood. They spent the rest of the day just relaxing, having a few beers and a BBQ. Jack insisted that they watch the hockey game before they watch the movie that Teal'c had brought round. When the film ended Sam found herself yawning and feeling quite tired, 

"I'd better go were back on base tomorrow and I want to get an early start". 

 

Looking at his watch Daniel stood to, 

"Yeah I guess your right Sam; it is getting a bit late". 

"You want a ride Teal'c"? 

"Indeed Major Carter that would be most helpful". 

"Oh I’m on my bike but I got a spear helmet you can use is that ok", 

Teal’c nodded, 

"thank you Major Carter". 

"Goodnight Jack, goodnight Daniel see you tomorrow" 

Sam called as she walked to her bike, 

"goodnight guys" 

night Jack" 

Daniel called as he jumped into his car". 

"Farewell O’Neill, Daniel Jackson" 

Teal’c nodded, Jack raised his hand 

"night Daniel, Teal'c," 

Jack leaned on the door frame 

"night Sam". 

He watched as she climbed onto her bike she must of have felt his gaze because she looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back, she looked to see if anyone was watching them when she saw that they weren’t she kissed the tips of her fingers and blew it to him, then biting her lower lip seductively she pulled on her helmet turning to see if Teal’c was ready she started the engine, looking back at Jack she winked and pulled out of the driveway, 

"drive safe" 

he called after them, 

"and sweet dreams Sam" 

he whispered. Then went back inside and closed the door stifling a yawn 

"bed, now that sounds like a good idea". 

 

******************************


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 8 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 8.

 

Back on base Sam was working hard on a device that SG-3 had found on their last mission. 

"Hey Carter what'ca doin"? 

She smirked at his playful tone 

"I'm just working on a device that SG-3 brought back on their last mission sir". 

"Interesting little doohickey is it"? 

"Sir"? 

Sam looked up and frowned, 

"well you've been working on that thing none stop for 3 weeks now". 

"You need to get out of the lab for a while get some fresh air, you know change of scenery, you look exhausted". 

Sam watched him for a minute and noticed he looked worried she gave him a reassuring smile, 

"I'll be fine sir I just want to get this finished before we go on our mission tomorrow". 

"Yeah the mission which the docs not going to let you go on if you wear yourself out workin on this thing before we go". 

"Hey guys, what's going on"? 

"Oh hey Daniel", 

Jack frowned, 

"where's Teal'c"? 

"Hum, Oh he's still in the commissary he'll be here in a minute". 

"So what were you guys talking about"? 

"Well I was just in the process of trying to get Carter out of her lab for a while". 

Sam spoke but didn’t look up, 

"I'm nearly done here sir, and then I'll have a break I promise". 

She looked up briefly and gave him a small smile before carrying on with her work. 

 

 

******************************** 

 

"Teal'c hey what was the hold up"? 

Daniel asked, 

"what is that your eating is that a....", 

Jack studied what Teal'c held in his hand a moment before saying. 

"Is that a doughnut"? 

Sam looked up from her work, 

"it is indeed O'Neill they have recently acquired them in the commissary". 

Jack laughed, 

"Developed a bit of a liking for them haven't you", 

"so what type you got there T"? 

"It appears to be a jelly and custard center covered with a type of sugar on the outside". 

"Jelly and custard" 

Sam repeated, 

"that is correct Major Carter"

"oh ok that's what I thought you said". 

"So what type of jelly is it T"? 

"I believe that it is blueberry O'Neill". 

"Can I perhaps interest one of you to partake in one they are most enjoyable", 

"Oh god", 

Sam muttered, 

"Carter are you alright"? 

"Sir I……" 

"Carter you don’t look so good" 

"sir I just gotta get out of here". 

With that said Sam ran out of her lab, nearly knocking them all down on the way. They all looked at each other in shock, until Daniel shrugged and said, 

"at least she's out of her lab". 

 

***************************** 

 

They followed Sam out of her lab to see if she was alright when they came out into the corridor however there was no sign of her. Seeing a young lieutenant Jack called over to him, 

"hey have you seen Major Carter"? 

"Err yes sir she nearly knocked me over a few seconds ago when she ran in SG1’s locker room" 

"great thank you" 

Jack called as they ran down the corridor to their locker room. They found her in the locker room toilets. 

"Carter are you ok", 

there was no answer, 

"Carter" 

O'Neill called knocking on the door. 

"Sir I just need a minute to freshen up and I'll be fine". 

When Sam came out she did not look well, 

"Jesus Carter you look awful", 

Daniel scowled at Jack, 

"Sam you don't look well are you alright"? 

"I'll be fine Daniel I just felt a bit queasy that's all, I feel better now". 

Daniel looked at Jack and then Teal'c who both looked as concerned as he felt. 

"Well I think that you should go see the doc". 

Sam started to protest when she started to feel faint her eyes started to roll and her legs felt weak, she swayed slightly, Jack was at her side in a heartbeat with his arm around her waist, holding her tightly and closely supporting her weight with his own body. Daniel raised his eyebrows shocked at the close contact and the comfort it seemed to bring between them both, he looked over at Teal'c who inclined his head and raised an eyebrow looking to Daniel acknowledging silently that he to noticed the event. Jack sighed; 

"ok Carter so that’s confirmed you’re going to see the doc" 

Jack said, 

"Sir I'll be fine"; 

"I can make it an order if you like Major". 

Sam shook her head slowly and sighed, 

"No sir", 

Jack smiled at his victory, 

"great lets go; Teal'c, Daniel" 

Jack called not taking his eyes off Sam, 

"we'll both meet you in the briefing room before the mission if the doc gives Carter the all clear". 

And with that they left leaving a very stunned Daniel and Teal'c to think about what they just witnessed. They walked slowly to the infirmary and Jack held onto her tightly, the whole way keeping her as close to him as he could get her and a little closer than she needed him to, but she wasn’t about to complain.

 

****************************** 

 

"Major, Colonel, what can I do for you"? 

"Major Carter isn't feeling too well doc", 

"ok Sam so what seems to be the problem"? 

"I just felt a bit queasy for a moment but I feel fine now" 

"All the same Carter a quick check-up won’t hurt".

"Doc she’s also been feeling really tired". 

Janet looked at the Colonel and noticed that he looked worried. 

"Mmm that could just be her body still adjusting to the trauma of losing so much blood Colonel not to mention everything else it went through", 

Jack looked over to Sam and smirked and she smiled back, Janet noticed the little connection between them and got the feeling that she was missing something but decided to grill Sam about it later. 

"Have you been resting and taking it easy Sam like I said"? 

Sam turned to look at her, 

"Yeah I’ve hardly even done anything", 

she waved her arms around in protest, 

"and I’ve had an early night almost every night". 

Janet smiled, 

"Ok well that’s a start Sam, I’m sure everything’s fine but I’ll just do a few tests to be sure, ok", 

Sam cringed and Janet smiled 

"it never hurts to be thorough Sam if working here has taught me anything it’s that you don’t take chances", 

Sam nodded, 

"yeah I know", 

"don’t worry Sam it won’t take long". 

 

***A little while later*** 

 

"Ok Sam, everything seems to be fine", 

"how are you feeling now"? 

"Better just a little tired", 

"ok I'm going to recommend that you go home and get some rest, ok Sam". 

"Sure Janet", 

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow for a full pre-mission physical anyway, any problems before then just let me know, ok". 

"I will Janet thanks", 

"thanks doc". 

"Ok Carter how about we grab a bite to eat"? 

"Sure sounds good sir, I do feel kinda hungry". 

"What do you fancy Major"? 

Sam smiled 

"I'm thinking maybe a steak", 

Jack grinned, 

"I like how you think Major, O’Malley’s it is then". 

 

**************************** 

 

After some food and a few games of pool Jack drove Sam home. 

"Thank you Jack I had a great time tonight", 

(I love the way she say’s my name, it sounds so good coming from her, it sends tingles right through me.)

"Yeah me to Sam", 

he smiled, then lent forward and kissed her tenderly. Sam's heart stared to pound in her chest and she could feel her body begin to shake, 

(oh wow it feels so good when he touches me, it shouldn’t feel this good, it can’t feel this good) 

they broke apart, 

"we'll have to do it again sometime....soon", 

she smiled, 

"that would be nice", 

Jack smiled and kissed her again. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, 

"There's a lot of things we need to do more often Sam". 

She smiled and kissed him, 

"I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Jack". 

Laughing Jack nodded and said, 

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam get some rest", 

he watched as she went inside, she gave him a wave and blew him a kiss before watching him drive away, then she closed the door and headed to bed smiling.

 

******************************


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: This is chapter 9 of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope your enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 9.

 

"Ok SG-1 your all cleared for your mission", 

"thanks Janet", 

"thanks Doc", 

they called as they left the infirmary.

 

*************************** 

 

SG-1 went to the locker room to prepare for the mission; Sam couldn't help but laugh at Daniel who looked like a child on Christmas Eve. 

"Ohhhh I just can't wait to see what secrets and wonders are hidden in the temple, I mean could you even begin to imagine what we could find there". 

Daniel said excitedly as he bounced around the locker room, Jack laughed and shook his head at how excited he was getting, 

"easy there Danny boy you'll find out soon enough". 

"I know but Jack", 

Jack cut him off mid sentence, 

"ah Daniel we’ll be there soon, Ok so is everybody ready to move out"? 

"Yes sir" 

"ok lets go", 

SG-1 made their way to the Gate room.

 

Meanwhile in the control room, 

"Dial it up sergeant",

"Yes sir". 

 

***************************** 

 

SG-1 entered the gate room just as the 4th chevron locked into place. 

 

"Chevron 4 encoded",

 

"Chevron 5 encoded",

 

SG-1 were stood in the gate room ready and waiting for the seventh chevron to 

Lock and the wormhole to engage, Jack glanced at Sam and noticed that she didn't look her usual bright and bubbly self. 

"Hey, you ok Carter"? 

"Hmm oh yes sir", 

"you want to go see the doc again before we go"? 

Sam saw that he looked worried, so she gave him a small smile, 

"no sir, I'm fine just a little tired", 

Jack smiled back, and decided that he keep a close eye on her while on this mission. Not that he would tell her that tired or not she would still kick his ass if she found out. He smiled to himself he liked a woman who could take care of herself and Carter sure could do that alright. 

"Ok if you’re sure your fine". 

"I am Colonel thank you". 

 

Chevron 6 encoded",

 

"Hey Major", 

she turned to look at him, 

"yes sir", 

"let's try really hard not get drugged and captured on this mission, what'da say"? 

Sam laughed 

"yes sir". 

(She looks so beautiful when she’s laughing, ohhhh you got it bad Jack). 

Sam gave Jack a teasing look before quietly saying, 

"You know sir there were a few things I liked about being held captive that makes it hard to think of the whole mission as being a totally unpleasant one", 

Sam bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows suggestively looking at Jack and smiling. Jack gave her a cheeky little grin, and his eyes sparkled mischievously, they stared at each other for a moment before the sound of a commotion drew their attention away from each other and towards the noise. 

 

"Major Carter", "Major Carter", 

Janet came running into the gate room shouting, Jack noticed she looked panicked and spared another look at Sam before turning to look at the Dr. 

"Oh thank god I caught you", 

Janet said gasping for breath, 

"Major Carter....I.. I need to speak with you", 

"sure Janet I'll come see you as soon as we get back". 

"No I need to speak to you *now* Sam", 

Sam frowned, 

"Janet", 

Sam protested, 

"were just about to move out". 

 

"Chevron 7 locked", 

"See", 

Sam pointed to the now active stargate.

 

"Yes I know that but I still need to speak to you *now* Major", 

Janet said through gritted teeth. Sam frowned again, 

"well can't it wait", 

"NO it can’t". 

"You don't understand you can't go through the gate", 

Sam stared at Janet with a puzzled look on her face, 

"Doc you just cleared her for the mission", 

"yeah Janet you just cleared me to go on the mission not half an hour ago what could of happened in that time to stop me going through the gate". 

Janet sighed 

"I know I did but at the time I didn’t know what I know now" 

but Sam cut across her and said, 

"So I'm sure it can wait till I get back", 

Sam was starting to get a little annoyed with the Dr. 

"Sam If you would just come with me I’ll explain". 

(God Sam you can be so stubborn sometimes just listen to me). 

Just then General Hammond's voice boomed over the speakers, 

"SG-1 what's the hold up", 

he called clearly very irritated, Sam glared at Janet, 

"I've got to go NOW! Janet", 

"no not this time Sam, I’m sorry but I’m not backing down on this". 

 

"Carter maybe you should just go see what the problem is we’ll keep the door open for ya". 

"Janet can’t you just say whatever it is here so I can go" 

"no Sam I can’t I’m sorry", 

"Carter go on its ok we’ll wait here for ya", 

"Colonel I was cleared for the mission just 30 minutes ago nothing could of happened in that time that could stop me being able to go on the mission so I’m going", 

"No your not you have to listen to me now Sam, *please*", 

Sam started to protest again, 

"No Janet what I *have* to do is go on the mission you just cleared me for, and I have to go *now*", 

as Sam was speaking Janet cut across her shouting, 

"your pregnant Major", 

Sam just stood there with a blank expression on her face and her mouth open in shock she tried to speak but no sound was coming out. After a few seconds she could feel that everyone in the control room and the gate room had turned to look at her, she wanted to run but she couldn’t move, she was frozen to the spot with shock, she started to wish for the ground to just open up and swallow her whole or maybe for a Goa’uld to attack anything to get the attention of her. The other members of SG-1 had also turned to look at her, it felt like all eyes on the base were on her, there was a minute of total silence that felt like it lasted an eternity, until Colonel O'Neill broke the silence just about managing to speak with what sounded like great difficulty, 

"She's what!" 

shock evident in his voice. Janet sighed and took a deep breath, 

"Major Carter can't go through the gate", 

she paused and took another deep breath and said 

"because she's pregnant sir". 

 

"But how?" 

Daniel blurted out with a puzzled look on his face. Janet blushed 

"I would imagine the usual way you get pregnant Dr Jackson", 

Daniels eyes widened in recognition of his question, 

"oh of course" 

Daniel mumbled dropping his head down to look at the floor also blushing, and wishing he had thought more about his question before he had asked it. 

(Oh god did I really just say that out loud). 

Sam just stood there doing her best impression of a fish out of water still unable to get any sound to come out of her mouth, she could hear that people had begun to talk in the gate room she winced and closed her eyes as if trying to hide from the onslaught of rumors she knew would now begin circling the base, she knew what they would be saying she could almost hear it now it was common knowledge that she wasn’t seeing anyone at the moment so how would she explain the fact that she was now pregnant. With the busy schedule that SG1 has had the past few months the only time she’s had off base has been when she’s been off world on a mission. Then there were the rumors about her and Jack, 

(Oh god their going to have a filed day with this). 

Jack walked towards Janet who was stood next to Sam; he stopped just in front of Sam looking straight at Janet frowning. 

 

"Your sure doc?" 

"Yes Colonel I checked the results twice, Major Carter is 6 weeks pregnant". 

Snapping out of her trance Sam spun around to look at Jack his eyes were already on her and caught hers, they just stared at one another; it felt as though the whole world had dissipated around them leaving only them. Until they were dragged back to reality by the sound of General Hammond's voice booming over the speakers. 

"SG-1 your mission has been scrubbed, Major Carter you’re to report to the infirmary immediately, dismissed". 

Sam flinched at the sound of the wormhole disengaging. Teal'c Daniel and Janet noticed the intense looks that were passing between the Colonel and his 2IC, and the onslaught of emotions being sent through that gaze. Emotions and feelings so strong that Janet had to look away. 

"Sam" 

Daniel called before placing a hand on her shoulder; she jumped slightly, 

"Sam are you ok". 

Sam not breaking her gaze with Jack simply nodded her head. 

"Major Carter you do not look well is this not happy news"? 

Sam just nodded still looking at Jack, shock still clear on her face. 

"Erm Teal’c I think its just a case of shock it just needs to sink in a little that’s all, I don’t think that Sam was exactly expecting it" 

Teal’c nodded 

"I understand Daniel Jackson" 

"Sam, Sam", 

Janet called taking hold of her shoulder and turning her towards her, 

"Major if you could come with me to the infirmary we can do some tests and make sure that everything’s ok". 

Sam nodded and finally spoke, 

"ok Janet" 

her voice was shaky and just above a whisper. As she let Janet guide her out of the gate room and towards the infirmary.

 

****************************** 

 

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c went back to the locker room to return their packs and mission gear. Daniel spoke first, 

"well looks like Sam just got the shock of a lifetime" 

he winced, 

"and in the gate room of all places", 

"indeed, it is unfortunate that she received this unexpected news in the company of so many". 

Daniel thought for a moment 

"yeah that was pretty bad timing wasn't it". 

"I believe though that it was necessary for Dr Frasier to prevent Major Carter from going through the gate". 

"The effects of gate travel on that of an unborn child are as of this stage still unknown". 

Daniel nodded in agreement, 

"Yeah I just hope she's ok though it is a pretty big shock to take in". 

When Daniel had finished speaking he looked at Teal'c and noticed that he was watching Jack very closely. Daniel realized that Jack hadn't said a word since they left the gate room, he and Sam had been intently staring at each other, their faces were expressionless but their eyes showing so many and so much emotion that Daniel felt for his friends. He and Teal'c were both well aware of the feelings that their friends had for each other and the regulations that kept them from acting on them. They do a good job of covering it up and hiding it from themselves, they even try seeing other people in an attempt to put some distance between each other but it never works. The people closest to them could see it like a neon light in the night sky. 

 

Then out of the blue Daniel said, 

"I wonder who the father is"? 

He thought for a moment then looking shocked he said, 

"You don’t think it could be Martouf do you"? 

He looked at Teal’c to see his reaction, but Teal’c just raised an eyebrow in response, Daniel winced as he looked at Jack, he looked liked someone had just punched him full on in the gut, but his eyes showed a man who was deep in thought. 

"Jack are you ok" 

Daniel asked but he didn't answer, 

"Jack were going to go see how Sam's doing you coming?", 

Jack closed his locker and turned to Daniel, but Teal'c spoke first 

"maybe we should give Major Carter some time alone to let her unexpected news to settle in". 

"Sink in Teal’c its sink in and yeah maybe your right". 

"Indeed Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier did express the desire to examine her and to do tests to check that all was well with her and her unborn child". 

"Yeah your right Teal'c the tests that she’ll want to do will probably keep her busy for a while the last thing she needs is us getting in her way, do you fancy going to the commissary for a coffee and something to eat to kill some time till we can go see her?" 

Teal’c bowed his head, 

"I would indeed Daniel Jackson", 

"great, Jack you coming? Were going for a coffee and something to eat before we go check on Sam". 

Jack smiled no thanks Danny boy I just got to go to my quarters then I’ve got something I need to take care of, I'll meet you in the infirmary later". 

Then he left smiling. Daniel looked at Teal'c with a frown then shrugging his shoulders said, 

"Just us then, shall we go get that coffee", 

Teal'c nodded in agreement before they too left the locker room.

 

******************************


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Well here it is the last and final chapter of, The shock of a lifetime. Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Chapter: 10

 

Back at the infirmary Janet was taking a blood sample, Sam saw she looked a little nervous, 

"Janet what’s wrong", 

"nothings wrong Sam", 

Sam scowled at her, 

"Janet I know you well enough to know when something’s bothering you". 

Janet smiled weakly, 

"Sam I need to ask you a question and it's not an easy one to ask". 

Sam started to feel a little nervous herself. She took a deep breath before asking, 

"what is it Janet", 

Janet looked at the floor then back up to Sam 

"the first lot of blood tests I did show that you are 6 weeks pregnant". 

"Ok", 

Sam frowned and nodded slowly taking in the information Janet was giving her, but still not seeing any reason as to why her friend looked so concerned. 

"So", 

Janet began again, 

"that puts the date of conception to when you and Colonel O'Neill were captured on that planet". 

Sam looked down at her hands which were twisting the hem on her shirt of her BDU'S, 

(oh holy Hannah she must have worked out that I slept with Colonel O’Neill when we were on the planet) 

Sam closed her eyes and waited in anticipation and dread for her friend to continue, Janet took a deep breath, 

"Sam did one of them hurt you?" 

Sam frowned but didn't look up as she processed Janet's question, 

(she knows they did) 

she never answered so Janet asked her again 

"Sam when you were captured did one of the men force himself on you?" 

Sam's head shot up with a horrified look on her face as she realized what Janet was asking her. 

 

Sam practically shouted her answer, 

"Janet NO", 

Janet was so relieved, 

"oh thank god, I'm so sorry Sam I had to ask". 

Janet frowned 

"So if you weren’t attacked what did happen"? 

A flash of panic crossed Sam’s face, Janet looked at her sincerely, 

"Sam its ok you know you can tell me, I won’t tell anybody this will just be between me and you?" 

"Janet I....,we………", 

Sam stuttered, just as Sam was about to tell Janet what happened Colonel O'Neill walked in to the infirmary, Jack looked at Sam and smiled, 

"how’s she doing doc?", 

he asked not taking his eyes off Sam. Janet was about to shoe him off but when she saw the comfort that it brought Sam she decided to let him stay, she looked back at Sam who gave her an I'll tell you later look. Then Sam turned to look at Jack meeting his gaze and smiling back. Janet watched the show of emotions between her two friends as she did she felt a lump form in her throat knowing the only thing keeping them apart were the rules, and now Sam was pregnant, she felt for them at how hard it must be not to act on what were clearly very strong feelings between them. She noted how well the Colonel seemed to be taking Sam being pregnant. She shook her head as if to shake away the thoughts and regaining her professional demure said, 

"Sam’s fine, actually Colonel I was just about to do an ultrasound to check on the baby, I want to make sure that everything is going as planned. As the date of conception falls when you were both captured on P48,799", 

Janet paused taking in their reaction, but there wasn't one, they just kept staring at each other, Jack was smiling at Sam like the cat who got the cream. Janet frowned 

(no, they wouldn't, would they? But then they did think that they might not make it out this time and the Colonel is taking it rather well. So maybe) 

huh Janet gasped, then looked again at Jack then to Sam then she shook her head to get the thought out of there and continued what she was saying. 

 

"I just want to make sure that the combined use of gate travel, along with Asgard beaming, the trauma being shot and loosing so much blood, the healing device, not to mention the stress that she was under and then you have the fact that Sam has naquada in her blood, I just want to make sure that they haven’t caused any problems". 

Sam turned to Janet still smiling 

"really were going to see the baby?" 

Janet nodded and gave her a weak smile then briefly looked to Colonel O’Neill seeing that he was no longer smiling. She turned back to Sam, 

"yes Sam we are". 

Then Sam stopped smiling as what Janet told her sank in she looked up at Jack and saw that he had also stopped smiling. Sam felt herself begin to shake uncontrollably as fear set in and started to overtake her. She turned to look back at Janet. Janet's heart tore in two at the pain and fear in her best friends eyes, 

"Janet do you think that it will be ok?" 

Sam asked her voice shaky; Janet smiled weakly trying to reassure her friend without much success. 

"I just have to leave you for a moment while I go get the monitor and when I get back we'll be able to see your baby and find out for sure ok, try not to worry Sam I'm sure everything’s fine". 

"Are you going to be ok while I’m gone?" 

Sam nodded, Janet looked at Jack and gave him a weak smile, 

"don’t worry doc I’ll sit with her" 

Janet nodded then left. Jack walked over to Sam who was sitting propped up on the bed, sitting down next to her on the bed he took hold of her hand, she looked up at him and suddenly the tears she'd been fighting back came flooding down her cheeks, Jack pulled her in to a tight embrace, 

"ssshhhh It's ok Sam", 

he whispered, he stroked her hair trying to sooth her, 

"oh god Jack, what if it's not?", 

"ssshhhh it will be", 

"but how do you know we don’t know what the naquada in my blood will do to a baby, oh god what if my blood hurts the baby", 

she started to cry again, 

"Jack I’m so sorry for putting you through this", 

Jack pulled back slightly and smiled at her. 

 

"Your not putting me through anything, your carrying my baby, and I know everything’s going to be alright because you are the strongest woman I have ever met, and if there’s even the smallest amount of your strength in *our* baby then it will fight just as hard as you". 

Sam smiled, 

"I like the sound of that", 

she looked into Jacks eyes, and smiled again 

"our baby, I never thought I'd get to say that", 

Jack laughed, 

"yeah I know I kinda feel like this isn't really happening and it's just a fantastic dream that I’m going to wake up from any minute now". 

Sam pulled Jack in to another embrace gaining strength from him. Then Janet returned with the monitor to do Sam's ultrasound with. 

"ok Colonel I need to do Sam's ultrasound now", 

Jack stood up to leave, as he did he told Sam not to worry everything would be ok he knew it would, because the alternative wasn't an option. He smiled at her and nodded at Janet, as he did Sam turned to look at her also, panic on her face, then she turned to look back at Jack, Sam reached up and grabbed Jack's hand, he stopped and looked at her. 

"I don't want to be on my own for this, stay with me, please Jack". 

Janet's eyes nearly popped out of her head, 

(did I just hear her right, since when did the Colonel become Jack to Sam), 

Janet managed to regain her professional face just in time as Jack looked over to her 

"that ok with you doc?" 

Janet smiled and nodded, 

"if it’s what Sam wants its fine by me". 

 

Jack looked at Sam and saw fear in her eyes as she nodded at him; he smiled at her reassuringly 

"its ok Sam I'll be here I won’t leave you. Janet's mind was racing, 

(ok now I'm *really* sure I'm not imagining this he just called her Sam, he never does that). 

Janet pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. 

"Ok then Sam you ready to see your baby?" 

Sam took a deep breath and nodded squeezing Jack's hand even tighter. 

"Ok now this is going to be just a little bit cold for a second I just need to put some gel on your stomach for the scan, Sam flinched slightly as Janet squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach then Janet began the scan. After a few minutes Janet still hadn’t said anything not knowing if this was normal because she was only 6 weeks or because she’d found a problem and she didn’t know how to tell her Sam began to panic looking up at Jack with tears in her eyes, she saw that Jack too looked a little worried but he smiled at Sam trying to reassure her, but Sam knew him better than that and she wasn't convinced. Taking a deep shaky breath to prepare herself for what Janet might say Sam spoke 

"Janet something’s wrong isn't there?" 

"Just minute please Sam I want to be sure about what I'm seeing before I make any comments on my findings ok?" 

Sam closed her eyes and tears fell down the side of her face, Jack lent down wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead. 

"There’s something wrong Jack", 

"It's going to be ok Sam, I promise" 

he said softly. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him; he smiled at her then whispered into her ear. 

"*Our* baby is going to be alright Sam", 

Janet saw Jack's actions out the corner of her eye and smiled she didn’t hear what he said but it seemed to bring Sam comfort. Standing upright she said, 

"Ok Sam I have some answers for you now" 

Sam and Jack both turned their heads quickly to face Janet both had a very troubled expression on their face. Janet smiled softly and began 

"Sam I have some good news and some ermmm", 

"bad news" 

Sam finished, 

"well erm I don't erm", 

Janet stuttered, 

"ok I'll just say it" 

Sam squeezed Jack's hand tightly and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the news. 

 

"Sam your defiantly pregnant" 

she began, 

"and everything seems to be fine" 

Sam smiled, 

"but" 

Janet continued, and Sam's smile faded, she glanced at Jack and then back to Janet, 

"but what Janet", 

"well, it would appear that you, erm" 

"what Janet", 

Janet smiled, 

"it would appear that your having twins Sam". 

Janet laughed, 

"She's what!" 

Jack asked shocked, 

"She’s having twins Colonel" 

Janet answered with a huge smile on her face. 

"There’s not much to see at this early stage but do you want to see them?" 

Janet saw that they both nodded and she turned the monitor around for them to see, and turned the speakers up. 

"Is that.... is that their heartbeats?" 

Janet nodded smiling 

"yes Sam it is". 

Jack and Sam were both staring at the screen in amazement. Then Sam turned to look at Jack, he had the biggest smile on his face that Janet had ever seen she also saw that he had tears in his eyes, he looked so happy and content. Janet had rarely seen Jack's eyes sparkle with happiness like that but when they did it always involved Sam. But today she noticed that his eyes had a whole new sparkle to them the brightest she'd ever seen. When she looked at Sam she saw that she had the very same look in her eyes that Jack did. Janet could feel herself starting to well up at the amount of happiness and love they were both clearly feeling right now. He lent forward and kissed Sam tenderly on the lips, and Sam kissed him back just as lovingly, not caring who saw them, 

"I love you so much Sam", 

Sam let out a small laugh, 

"I love you to Jack" 

and they kissed again. As they kissed a single tear fell down Sam’s cheek. 

 

Janet's breath caught in her throat as she watched the two of them together. She was shocked that they had openly admitted how hey felt for each other, also the show of intimacy and love they had shown in front of her. She had expected them to get together sooner or later and she was just glad that they finally had. Janet finally managed to speak, taking a deep breath to get her emotions in check she said, 

"So I take it that Colonel O'Neill is the father?" 

Sam smiled and nodded her head 

"yes Janet Colonel O'Neill"; 

"hey" 

Jack protested with a feigned look of hurt on his face, Sam laughed, 

"I’m sorry, I mean, yes, Jack is the father". 

"*What was that*",

they all turned to the doorway where the sound had come from. There stood General Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c, all with very shocked looks on their faces. 

"Oh General Hammond sir, Daniel, Teal'c, we didn't see you there". 

"Well I think that much is pretty clear Dr, don't you". 

Janet started to worry for her friends she couldn't tell if he was pissed at them, or just plan shocked or maybe a little of both. Sam and Jack however seemed to be totally unfazed by his presence. 

"Did………did you just say what I think, I heard you say Sam?" 

"That depends Daniel Jackson, if you think that you heard Major Carter say that Colonel O'Neill is the father then you are indeed correct". 

Daniel frowned, 

"Huh yes thank you Teal'c, that's pretty much what I thought she'd said", 

nodding. 

"Colonel O'Neill", 

"yes sir", 

Jack turned to face General Hammond, 

"well", 

"well what sir?" 

Jack frowned, 

"well, can you please confirm or deny this?" 

Jack turned to look at Sam and smiled; 

"so much for us being discreet ay" 

Sam simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders then squeezed Jack's hand in anticipation of the Generals reaction, Jack smiled back. 

 

"You sure you want to do this"? 

Sam nodded, 

"I wont deny who my children’s father is Jack", 

Jack’s smile grew 

"thank you". 

Then he turned and looked at General Hammond raising his eyebrows, 

"are you kidding me sir", 

Hammond scowled at him, 

"do I look like I'm joking Colonel". 

Jack laughed, 

"no sir", 

General Hammond frowned, 

"then what's so funny Colonel", 

"oh nothing, nothing you just asked me if I wanted to deny that I slept with this beautiful, amazing, intelligent woman, and if she is now pregnant with my *twins*" 

he said with a proud smile from ear to ear. He looked straight at Daniel who's mouth was open and said 

"yes Daniel you heard me correctly twins", 

"and sir to be quite honest I would have to be barking mad, completely out of my tree, two cents short of a happy meal to deny it". 

"So in answer to you question General yes I am, thanks to this amazing and beautiful woman I’m going to be a father and there’s absolutely nothing that would make me deny it. Because let's face it I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole damn galaxy". 

By this time Jack was almost bouncing round the room. After a few seconds General Hammond smiled and said 

"yes Colonel you are", 

Jack looked at Sam shocked, then back to the General, 

"sir"? 

"It’s about time you two got together". 

Jack laughed, 

"yes general it is", 

he looked at Sam, and she smiled at him, 

"I think we've waited long enough for happiness now Sam and I don't care what I have to do for us to keep this I’m not letting it go, I’m not letting *you* go Sam". 

Sam's smile faded, Jack turned to General Hammond, 

"sir, I'd like to hand you my resignation effective immediately I'll drop off any relevant papers in to your office before I leave the base tonight". 

 

Jack turned back to face Sam with a smile and she smiled back but her smile faded to a look of total shock as Jack still holding her hand got down on one knee. He reached into the pocket of his BDU's and pulled out a small black velvet box. And said 

"Sam I've been dreaming of doing this for quite some time now", 

he let go of Sam's hand only long enough to open the small box, then grabbed hold of it again. Janet gasped at what she was about to witness happen to her best friend. 

"Now, granted this isn’t exactly the romantic scene that I had planned on for this but here goes", 

he took a deep breath and looked up at her, 

"Major Samantha Carter, will you make me the happiest man in this or in any other galaxy we might discover and agree to marry me?", 

he had a huge grin on his face. Sam giggled and matched his smile, 

"yes sir, I will". 

Jack reached up and placed the ring on her finger before leaning in to kiss her lovingly; he pulled back and frowned at her realizing what she had said, 

"Sam, you can call me Jack now". 

She laughed, 

"Sorry Jack, habit". 

Then he turned around to look at their audience with if it was possible an even bigger smile then he had before. Janet ran over to Sam giggling and hugged her best friend saying congratulations on the pregnancy and on getting engaged before asking excitedly if she could see her engagement ring. Jack noticed that every one of his friends including the General had a smile almost as big as his. 

"We've been waiting for this day for sometime now Colonel O'Neill. I believe it is appropriate to congratulate you and Major Carter at this time on your twice blessings and your up coming ceremony". 

"Well thank you T". 

"You are most welcome O'Neill". 

 

"We were beginning to think that you would never give in and get together, I'm really happy for you both, and twins, wow Jack" 

"Thanks Danny boy". 

"General about the impending court marshals, can I just say that we didn't mean for this to happen". 

"I didn't intend on falling in love with my second in command, and we have fought this for as long as we could, and if things had been different we would still be fighting it. We only gave into it when it looked like we weren’t going to be coming back. We intended to go back to the way things were before, but now, I'm just not willing to loose her or the baby's. I love her too much, sir, I'm sorry, and I'll take full responsibility for this". 

"I know that son", 

"General please" 

Sam called as she stood up, 

"Major" 

the General raised a hand stopping her, 

"Myself and Jacob have been aware of your feelings for one another for sometime now". 

"You have? Oh" 

Jack frowned, 

"my dad knew that I’ve been having feelings for my CO, oh god". 

Sam looked devastated that her dad knew that she had inappropriate feelings for her CO for some time now. 

"Were just surprised that it took you two this long to admit it Colonel". 

"We knew that this day would happen eventually, although we didn't ever imagine it playing out quite like this". 

He chuckled, and then shook his head. 

"There for we have already done all the necessary string pulling to ensure that you and Major Carter can remain both in the military and at the SGC". 

"Major Carter can remain your second in command in SG-1, as long as you are both professional in your decisions and in your duties when on a mission or on base". 

"The president and I see no reason to remove either one of you; he's more than aware of how important the two of you are to the Stargate program and to our flag ship team".

 

Janet frowned, 

"But General Hammond sir, Major Carter can not go through the gate on any missions while she's pregnant I have absolutely no idea what it would do to her; or the babies for that matter".

 

 

"Understood Dr, Major you will remain a full participant of all of SG-1's missions except for gate travel, while you are pregnant you will also be the head of the scientific resource department". 

"After your pregnancy you will be free to resume your full role in SG-1, are you happy with them terms Major"? 

Sam smiled 

"yes sir very, thank you General, for everything". 

Hammond nodded, 

"Now Colonel about your resignation would you still like me to accept it?" 

Jack smiled 

"resignation sir? I don't know what your talking about?". 

General Hammond just laughed, 

"very well, now Colonel I think that it would be a good idea to take Major Carter home to get some rest", 

"yes sir I will thank you", 

Jack smiled, 

"I think we could all do with one". 

"He chuckled you got that right son". 

"I think were all going to need some time to adjust to all the changes that are going to take place around here over the next few months", 

"Colonel I want SG-1 to be back here in 1 week ready to resume work as usual", 

"yes sir we will be, bright and early". 

General Hammond walked over to Sam and hugged her 

"congratulations Sam", 

she smiled, 

"thank you sir". 

He smiled back and shook his head, 

"twins, you don't do things by half do you Jack", 

Jack laughed, 

"no sir, you know me in for a penny and all that", 

General Hammond started to leave then stopped he looked back to Sam and said 

"oh by the way Major I took the liberty of contacting your father I told him you needed to see him" 

Sam looked surprised, 

"don't worry I didn't tell him why you needed to see him, I'll leave that to you and Jack to tell him" 

then Sam looked terrified, and Hammond couldn’t help but chuckle. 

"Thank you sir", 

General Hammond looked at Jack, 

"take care of her wont you son, you know she's like a daughter to me", 

"yes sir I will, for the rest of my life, I wouldn’t want to upset the babies’ grandpa George". 

His eyes went wide and he chuckled, 

"huh Grandpa George ahy" 

"of course sir" 

Jack said smiling. 

 

"Sir how about joining us at my cabin tonight, you too Janet, Danny, Teal’c, you’ll come want ya? Oh and Janet bring Cassie to, we’ll celebrate". 

"Sounds good to me son", 

"me too sir me and Cassie will be there", 

"Danny, Teal’c"? 

Daniel smiled, 

"we’ll be there Jack", 

Teal’c bowed his head, 

"indeed O’Neill I will look forward to the festivities", 

"oh Sam" 

Sam turned to face Janet, 

"should I tell Cassie why were celebrating or do you want to tell her Sam", 

Sam beamed a huge smile at her 

"can I tell her please Janet"? 

Janet laughed, 

"of course you can Sam". 

"Great", 

Jack said smiling and rubbing his hands together, 

"shall we say about 1800hrs then". 

General Hammond took one last look around at his best team and smiled to himself, 

"SG-1 your dismissed see you at Jacks at 1800hrs", 

"thank you General and if Jacob’s here by then bring him along with you, if not we’ll ask Walter to tell him" 

he nodded then he left. Jack turned to Sam 

"so future Mrs. O'Neill", 

he frowned 

"or will it be Carter O'Neill", 

"Mmmmmm I like the sound of that Jack, and I think would my dad would too. Mrs. Samantha Carter O'Neill, Mmm", 

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, 

"yes it's got quite a nice ring to it hasn't it". 

She smiled, as Jack placed his hand on her stomach then raised the other cupping her face he ran his thumb across her cheek, then kissed her lightly 

"let's go home Sam". 

Sam giggled at Jack, 

"yes sir"; 

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed as he led her out of the infirmary, 

"come on we have a party to get ready for". 

 

 

THE END.

 

A/N: 2. well I hope you liked it sorry for the mushy ending couldn't help myself. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think, I might do a sequel to it but it depends on feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
